Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario: Alas de Esperanza y las Vanadis
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Tigrevurmud 'Tigre' Vorn. Un chico que vivia una vida normal en Alsace junto a su mejor amigo y asi pasaba sus dias. Sin embargo un dia la tragedia llega a la vida de Tigre, y la aparicion de un hombre llamado Illias trae una decision a su vida, ahora el Santo de Sagitario debe enfrentar un inesperado y peligroso destino... junto a esas chicas muy especiales. Tigre x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Conde… Y Santo de Sagitario.**

 **-Alsace, (Años Atrás)-**

Esta es una fría noche en la que estaba al borde de la lluvia. El tipo de noche en la que la mayoría se dedicaría a pasar una noche como esta en el calor de sus hogares.

Personas juntos con sus familias, niños disfrutando del calor de un hogar mientras comían cálidas comidas preparadas por sus madres y teniendo a sus padres o hermanos para hacer compañía.

En otras palabras, para los que estaban dentro de sus casas, esta noche lluviosa y fría era algo que no los molestaba mucho.

¿Entonces qué pasaba con aquellos que no tenían un hogar?

Aquellas personas que no tenían donde vivir, ni tampoco dinero para comprar comida. Esas personas únicamente podían recurrir a robar para esperar sobrevivir una noche como esta.

Y ahora, es precisamente ese tipo de persona la que tiene nuestra atención.

"¡Rápido, el ladrón esta por aquí!" Se escucha la voz de un adulto que estaba alrededor de sus treinta.

Ese hombre adulto no se encontraba solo, sino que lo acompañaba un grupo de quince adultos más.

Esa gente eran los adultos que trabajaban en el mercado. El día de hoy ellos habían hecho una venta especial en la noche en lugar de la mañana debido a que el clima lluvioso significaba que los campesinos irían a regresar más temprano o inclusive no ir a trabajar.

Entonces los comerciantes aprovecharon eso para vender en la noche, y realmente les funciono.

Sin embargo algo inesperado había ocurrido.

De la nada un chico había estado observando y había esperado el momento oportuno… para robar cosas de los comerciantes.

Tan solo una persona desesperada por el hambre se habría atrevido a hacer algo como eso.

Y de haber pasado desapercibido, todo hubiese sido perfecto y el chico que se atrevió a robar hubiese también podido escapar con la comida y pronto hacia otro pueblo para cuando la gente se diese cuenta de que les habían robado.

Pero en el último instante uno de los vendedores lo vio y le alerto a los demás.

Así fue como esta persecución dio inicio.

"¡Maldición!" Se escucha como maldice el chico que usa toda la velocidad de sus piernas para escapar de los adultos.

Sin embargo aun con esas personas persiguiéndolo, el chico en ningún instante dio señales de tirar la comida que el había robado, aun si eso le permitirá escapar más rápido.

Este chico después de todo sabía lo que era padecer hambre, asique el únicamente soltaría la comida si no existiese otra opción.

Y como sus piernas estaban acostumbradas a correr, él podía durar más.

Sin embargo como este chico a la vez no era familiar con la ciudad, no supo que la ruta que él estaba tomando era aquella que llevaba hacia…

"¡Está yendo a la casa del Señor Urs!" Se dio cuenta uno de los perseguidores.

"¡No lo dejen escapar!" Y con eso la multitud comienza a aumentar la velocidad.

El chico por su parte estaba en una mala situación y de hecho ya consideraba la posibilidad de tener que tirar la comida que el había robado para huir…

Pero como uno dice… a veces el destino hace los encuentros más inesperados.

"¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?" Una voz llena de autoridad se puede escuchar.

Cuando esa voz se escuchó, todos se detuvieron.

Estando ahí junto a un niño pequeño se encontraba un hombre adulto.

Ese hombre era Urs Vorn, el Conde de Alsace.

De inmediato ese hombre pidió una explicación que la gente le dio de manera inmediata.

Por su parte el chico ladrón no se atrevía a moverse, debido a que si ese tipo era el Conde, entonces tratar de escapar únicamente empeoraría las cosas.

Y en eso, mientras los adultos hablaban, el chico que iba junto al Conde se acercó al ladrón y sorpresivamente le hablo en un tono amigable y de hecho miraba al ladrón con curiosidad en sus infantiles ojos.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tigrevurmud Vorn," Saluda el pelirrojo, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

Viendo que la situación era crítica para su futuro… el chico decidió no antagonizar a aquellos que lo salvaron.

"…Suikyo…" Finalmente responde el chico, quien ahora revela llamarse Suikyo, "No tengo apellido, únicamente tengo ese nombre,".

Tigre asintió.

"Entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa el día de hoy si no tienes a donde ir, Suikyo," Ofreció Tigre, no viendo nada malo con ello, "Sería muy malo quedarse afuera en una noche lluviosa como esta,"

"…De acuerdo…" Suspira Suikyo, siendo que él sabía que era una idiotez rechazar una oferta como esa cuando había una multitud de gente enojada detrás de él.

Y es así como un pequeño encuentro… cambiaria todo el futuro de un mundo.

 **-Años Después-**

Desde el día en el que Tigrevurmud Vorn conoció a Suikyo, los dos habían desarrollado una gran amistad a pesar de que Suikyo planeaba simplemente irse al día siguiente.

Pero entonces Suikyo decidió esperar un día mas, entonces fue otro y otro… hasta que en algún punto el simplemente dejo de pensar así y decidió ir quedarse en Alsace, pueblo que se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

Incluso Tigre le ofreció Suikyo el irse a vivir con él. Demostrando cuanto Tigre apreciaba esa amistad.

Suikyo por supuesto se negó, ya que aun con ser un niño de las calles, él tenía su orgullo que le impedía aceptar esta oferta así de fácil.

En lugar de eso Suikyo vivió en una casa en donde gente sin hogar o sin familia y que no tenían a donde ir vivían juntos.

Pero esas personas eran buena gente que sabía lo que era perder algo importante y por lo tanto apreciaban esa 'Familia' que se había formado, y por eso aceptaron a Suikyo con los brazos abiertos.

Suikyo… sintió por primera vez lo que era estar con una 'Familia'.

Pero aun así el continuo su amistad con Tigre, a quien Suikyo acompañaba cada vez que este iba a cazar animales.

Aunque Suikyo no demostró tener la habilidad necesaria para manejar el arco y flechas, sin embargo con hacerle compañía a Tigre, Suikyo estaba feliz.

Parecía que la vida iba a continuar de forma tranquila… hasta que.

"¡Tigre-sama!" Se escucha la voz de una chica.

Un ligeramente mayor Tigrevurmud Vorn se encontraba cenando el solo. Ya que su padre había fallecido hace algún tiempo.

"¿Hmmm? ¿Pasa algo, Titta?" Pregunto Tigre al ver como su Maid había subido las escaleras corriendo y se veía muy preocupada.

"Tigre-sama es terrible," Dijo Titta mientras respiraba duramente por aire, "Acabo de escuchar de los habitantes del pueblo que unos gritos de ayuda fueron escuchados de la casa donde vive Suikyo-sama," Explico la Maid.

Los ojos de Tigre se abren al oír esa información.

"Entonces…" Y ahí fue cuando el joven Tigrevurmud se dio cuentas de las implicaciones de lo que podría pasar, "¡Suikyo puede estar en peligro!" Y sin importarle nada, el joven pelirrojo fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba la casa de la persona que era casi un hermano para él.

"¡Tigre-sama!" Grito una sorprendida Titta al ver como su señor a toda velocidad bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta.

Antes de salir, Tigre agarro su arco y un saco con flechas… por si acaso era necesario usarlas…

 **-Hogar de Suikyo-**

"¡Suikyo!" Se escucha la voz de Tigre, quien abrió la puerta de forma rápida y nada más al entrar apunto su Arco y Flechas hacia lo que podía ser la causa del peligro.

Tigre era joven y no estaba muy seguro sobre si el sería capaz de tomar la vida de un ser humano. Pero si era para ayudar a su amigo… en ese caso debería estar bien.

Sin embargo él no estaba preparado para lo que se encontraba dentro de la puerta…

Cuerpos.

Los cuerpos de los habitantes de este hogar yacían en el suelo sin vida.

El olor de la sangre era tan fuerte que llenaba la nariz de Tigre y casi causaba que él se saliese.

Sin embargo la convicción de salvar a su amigo era mayor.

Y la única figura en pie claramente era la responsable de esta atrocidad.

Una figura de la misma altura que Tigre, pero que vestía una Armadura de color Oscuro.

Esa Armadura era algo que Tigrevurmud Vorn nunca antes había visto. Debido a que su diseño era totalmente distinto a lo normal, con las alas siendo lo que más destacaba.

Sin embargo Tigre recordó lo que el originalmente vino a hacer y decidió hablarle a aquella misteriosa persona.

"¡Oye tú!" Exclama con autoridad (O la Autoridad que un niño puede formar) Tigre, quien tiene su Arco y Flecha listos para disparar, "¡Dime quien eres y que haces aquí!".

Pero cuando el misterioso sujeto de Armadura se voltea… Tigre se queda sin palabras al ver quien estaba dentro de la Armadura.

No… no podía ser verdad…

"¡Tigre! ¡Pero que sorpresa tenerte de visita!" Se escucha decir al tipo de Armadura, quien parecía ignorar los cuerpos tirados a su alrededor.

Tigre no responde nada, solo se queda ahí inmóvil.

"Ah ya veo puede que no me reconozcas ahora… Mi nombre es… ¡Aiacos!" Declaro Suiky-… no, Aiacos declaro esas palabras con un tono de voz de triunfo.

Por su parte Tigre estaba paralizado. Él no sabía que estaba pasando ni que pensar de esta situación.

¿Qué era esa misteriosa Armadura Oscura?

¿Por qué Suikyo actúa de manera tan distinta?

Quizás… ¡Quizás esa persona ni siquiera es Suikyo!

"Tu… ¿¡Que le hiciste a Suikyo!?" Exclama Tigre, quien tomo su Arco y apunto una flecha hacia aquel con Armadura. Y si esta persona realmente había lastimado a su amigo… ¡Entonces Tigrevurmud Vorn no mostraría nada de piedad!

Aun a pesar de tener una flecha siendo apuntada al rostro, Aiacos no se veía intimidado, es más, el parecía estar al borde de morirse de la risa ante el hecho de que un simple humano sin ninguna pizca de Cosmos realmente se atreviese a apuntar un arma hacia uno de los Tres Jueces.

"Déjalo, aun con tu buena puntería lo que estas intentando será inútil," Responde el Espectro de Garuda con un tono arrogante.

A Tigre tan solo le bastaba un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos y ese tal Aiacos tendría una flecha en medio de los ojos.

"¡Cállate!" Es la respuesta de Tigre.

"¿Oh? Es muy raro verte con ese temperamento, Tigre," Fue la respuesta de Aiacos, quien aun habiendo resucitado, no había olvidado las memorias que Suikyo había formado con Tigre, "Normalmente eres de los que no pierde la paciencia de forma tan fácil,".

"¡No hables como si me conocieses!" Grito Tigre, que estuvo a punto de soltar la flecha y que además estaba dando todo su poder mental para no perder el control y al mismo tiempo perder su puntería.

Pero por supuesto, uno de los Tres Jueces no se detendría por las palabras de un simple niño. Aun cuando este haya sido el mejor amigo del humano que era donde dormía el Espectro de Garuda.

En el momento que Aiacos tomo control del cuerpo, él estaba más que listo para eliminar esos poco importantes lazos que Suikyo había formado.

"Te sugiero que ni intentes disparar esa flecha," Dijo de forma casual Aiacos, "Por mucho que seas bueno cazando animales, dudo que incluso tu encuentres fácil dispararle por primera vez a algo que no es un animal," Si, incluso con la ira, Aiacos sabía muy bien que Tigre todavía era joven y no estaba mentalmente preparado para tomar una vida.

"C-como sabes eso…" Dijo Tigre, su tono de voz era uno que estaba cercano a romperse.

No, era debido a que aquella verdad que él no quería admitir se estaba haciendo más y más difícil de negar.

"Vamos Tigre, tu y yo sabemos la verdad," Suspira dramáticamente Aiacos, quien entonces decidió hacerle un pequeño favor a ese humano al quitarse su casco para que ya no hayan dudas.

Y… era Suikyo el que estaba ahí vistiendo la Armadura y a la vez quien había asesinado a esas personas que vivieron con él durante años…

"Suikyo…" Finalmente admitió esa verdad Tigre, "¿Porque?" El joven de cabello rojo hace esa pregunta.

"Que pregunta tan inútil," Responde fríamente El Espectro de Garuda, "Pero supongo que un simple humano que no sabe nada debe estar realmente confundido por esta situación," Razono Aiacos.

Él fue humano hace poco, asique aún quedaba un poco de la esencia humana dentro del miembro de los Tres Jueces.

Esa esencia humana se iría dentro de poco, pero por ahora era lo que mantenía a Aiacos lejos de darle el golpe de gracia a Tigre.

"Cuando un Espectro reencarna en este mundo, lo primero que uno hace es acabar con la 'familia' del humano que eventualmente nos permitiría reencarnarnos, y como esas personas eran lo que mi yo anterior considero como su familia, simplemente ellos tuvieron que morir," La forma casual en la que Aiacos habla (Como si se estuviese refiriendo al clima) irrito bastante a Tigre.

"¡No hables de forma tan casual sobre la vida de los demás!" Responde Tigre, "Esas personas… ellos realmente veían a Suikyo como uno más de la familia,".

"Lo se…" Aiacos ríe cruelmente, "Por lo que sus expresiones antes de morir fueron las mejores,".

Eso fue lo último que Tigre necesito oír para confirmar que un monstruo sin corazón era quien estaba en frente suyo…

"¡Maldito animal!" Y sin pensarlo, Tigre dispara la flecha hacia el rostro de Aiacos.

Lo que debería ser una muerte segura ya que ningún humano sería capaz de agarrar una flecha a esa velocidad… era por el contrario algo muy fácil para un Espectro que hace años que había trascendido a la humanidad.

"¿Acaso tus flechas siempre fueron tan lentas?" Se escucha aun aburrido Aiacos, quien agarro con una de sus manos la flecha y causalmente la rompe a la mitad al aplicar un poco de presión, "No puedo creer que mi yo humano hubiese estado impresionado con una habilidad tan mediocre,".

Ahora, eso realmente asusto a Tigre ya que nadie sería capaz de hacer eso a tan corta distancia y con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo… aun estando asustado, Tigrevurmud Vorn tomo otra flecha y la puso en su arco, aun cuando sus manos temblaban el apunto hacia Aiacos.

"¿Ohh? ¿Realmente quieres pelear?" Sonríe Aiacos. Sabiendo que ese esfuerzo sería inútil.

"Y-yo…" Tigre intenta decir algo, pero nada sale de su boca.

"Como cortesía por la amistad que tuviste con mi yo humano, acabare contigo usando una técnica de las mías," El Cosmos Oscuro que comenzó a emanar de Aiacos fue suficiente para que Tigre tirase al suelo su arco y flechas.

" **Galacti-"** Pero antes de que Aiacos pudiese terminar, la voz de alguien mas resuena.

" **¡Ligthing Bolt (Relámpago de Voltaje)!"** Se puede escuchar la voz de un adulto junto con el sonido de una muralla rompiéndose.

Aiacos entonces tuvo que moverse para esquivar una esfera de electricidad.

"Ese Cosmos…" Murmuro el Espectro, cuyos ojos ahora estaban serios, "… ¡Un Santo!".

Efectivamente, en aquel agujero que se había formado en la muralla ahora se encontraba un hombre adulto que vestía una imponente Armadura Dorada.

Dicho hombre únicamente mira de forma fría a Aiacos.

"Sal de aquí Espectro," Contesta el hombre, quien levanta un puño lleno de electricidad, "¿O quieres probar tu suerte conmigo?".

"Hmm… si bien la oferta de hacer que el Santuario perdiese un Santo antes de que siquiera la gran mayoría de nosotros despertemos es algo bastante tentador..." Considero el Espectro de Garuda, "Ahora que estoy recién reencarnado no seré capaz de usar mis poderes a todo potencial. Asique rechazo tu oferta," Decidiendo que retirarse era la mejor opción, el Espectro de Garuda simplemente sale por el agujero en la pared y usando sus alas desaparece en el cielo nocturno.

Y él nunca miro hacia atrás, nunca le dio una mirada de despedida al pueblo en el cual Suikyo vivió como un humano durante años y formo lazos verdaderos.

Illias dejo que Aiacos se fuese. Él sabía que un solo Espectro no se atrevería a hacer acciones que noten su presencia cuando todavía faltaban los demás Espectros por revivir.

Nuevamente la voz de la tierra había estado en lo cierto y lo guio a donde su presencia era necesitada.

Una vida había sido salvada, y eso era suficiente recompensa para el Santo de Leo.

Y así, Illias de Leo se preparaba para regresar al Santuario e informarle al Patriarca sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo había alguien que lo había visto todo.

"¡Espera por favor!" Se escucha la voz de Tigre, quien salió de su estado de sorpresa.

Illias se detuvo, recordando que había un niño que lo había visto todo.

"Por favor no te vallas," Dijo Tigre, sintiendo que si el permitía que este hombre de Armadura Dorada se fuese, entonces el nunca sabría más de lo que realmente ocurrió, "Por favor… ¿Sabes lo que le paso a Suikyo?" Pregunta (O más bien ruega) Tigre.

Illias de Leo considero que hacer en esta situación. Por un lado el simplemente podía marcharse.

Sin embargo… eso sería injusto para ese chico pelirrojo, quien se notaba que era unido con el Espectro de Garuda antes de que despertase.

Y así, Illias de Leo le dio a Tigrevurmud Vorn una breve explicación sobre los Santos y los Espectros y exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Suikyo.

Cuando Illias termina su explicación, Tigre quedó en silencio. De hecho el mentalmente estaba considerando todo lo que dijo Illias.

Y así una decisión se formó en su corazón.

"Por favor… llévame contigo…" Aun siendo un Conde, eso no le importaba a Tigrevurmud Vorn, quien estaba de rodillas en el piso y rogándole a Illias de Leo.

Usualmente el Santo de Leo analizaría por más tiempo a una persona antes de decidir si era indicado traerlo al Santuario.

Sin embargo, viendo la determinación pura en los ojos de ese chico… y además el viento le decía a Illias que ese pelirrojo poseía un enorme potencial.

"No será un camino fácil," Fue la respuesta de ese hombre, "Una vez que entras al Santuario no puedes escapar, si lo haces tu vida estaría en peligro," Illias decidió hablar con honestidad y hablarle sobre lo que podría pasarle en lugar de esperar a que ese chico ya hubiese puesto sus pies en el Santuario.

"… ¡Aun así!" Tigre levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a Illias a los ojos, "Aun así quiero intentarlo, quiero volverme fuerte para poder llegar al nivel de Suikyo," Uno notaba como incluso después de lo que ocurrió, Tigre continua llamando al Espectro de Garuda 'Suikyo' en lugar de 'Aiacos'.

Eso es porque el pelirrojo cree muy en el fondo que su amigo sigue con vida y si Tigre se volvía fuerte entonces sería posible salvar a Suikyo.

De tener más edad y ser capaz de pensar un poco más racionalmente las cosas y las consecuencias que podía causar su decisión de ir al Santuario, siendo que Tigrevurmud Vorn ya poseía una posición en Alsace…

Pero como ahora él es joven y esta agitado por el hecho de que su mejor amigo se había convertido en… un ser maligno…

Uno no podía culparlo por tomar una decisión tan súbita y egoísta.

"…Esta bien," Finalmente anuncio su decisión Illias.

Tigre miro al Sato Dorado con una gran sonrisa y esperanzas en sus ojos.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Agradeció Tigre con todo su corazón.

Illias dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de ese chico.

Por alguna razón él tenía un buen presentimiento.

"Entonces como agradecimiento, por favor quédate en mi hogar por esta noche," Dijo sorpresivamente Tigre.

Illias miro con curiosidad, ya que una oferta como esa no era algo usual para un Santo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar eso," Responde Illias.

Pero Tigre podía ser bastante insistente, siendo un niño después de todo.

"No, yo insisto," Dijo con convicción el pelirrojo, "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle a quien me salvo,".

Illias sabía que intentar hablar más seria inútil, asique simplemente acepto la oferta de ese niño.

Y al mañana siguiente, Illias de Leo y su aprendiz, Tigrevurmud Vorn partieron hacia el lugar donde los Santos que pelean por la paz existen…

 **-Santuario-**

La arquitectura y estilo de este lugar era bastante diferente a las de Alsace. Tigre se dio cuenta al instante de aquello.

Después de un viaje de unos días, Tigre finalmente pudo entrar a ese lugar conocido como El Santuario.

Aparentemente gente normal no podía llegar aquí gracias a una especie de barrera.

Illias se había adelantado diciendo que tenía que darle un reporte al Patriarca, quien era el líder del Santuario y representante de Athena en la tierra.

Tigre como un niño curioso decidió revisar un poco como era este lugar.

Las personas que habían aquí (Y curiosamente las chicas usaban mascaras) miraban con curiosidad al chico pelirrojo debido a su ropa, pero simplemente se dieron cuenta de que era un nuevo recluta.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba y definitivamente no sería la última.

Pero para la fortuna de Tigrevurmud Vorn, cierto aprendiz estaba coincidentemente dando un paseo.

"¿Estás perdido?" Tigre puede escuchar una voz aproximándose.

Mirando hacia el origen, Tigre puede ver a un chico de alrededor de su edad. Ese chico tenía corto cabello azul.

"Mi nombre es Aspros," Se introdujo el otro chico, quien extendió su mano en gesto de saludo.

Tigre simplemente regreso el saludo.

"Tigrevurmund Vorn," Respondió Tigre, dando su nombre completo, y de hecho el esperaba que Aspros reaccionase de alguna forma, incluso si fuese debido a haber escuchado al menos una vez el nombre de su familia.

Pero eso no ocurre y Aspros únicamente asiente. Aunque miro a Tigre con una mirada un tanto rara.

"Disculpa pero, ¿Acaso no sabes la regla de los apellidos y verdaderos nombre?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Aspros.

La expresión de curiosidad en el rostro del pelirrojo fue toda la respuesta que ese chico llamado Aspros necesito.

"Ya veo, debes haber recién llegado al Santuario y no sabes sobre eso," Dedujo Aspros.

"¿Sobre qué?" Pregunto Tigre, aunque él se veía un poco irritado por el hecho de que ni cinco minutos en el Santuario y él ya había hecho algo mal.

"Veras, cuando uno inicia en el Santuario, usualmente dejan sus apellidos atrás en señal de cortar lazos con el mundo exterior," Explico Aspros, "Unos mantienen sus primeros nombres, pero otros van tan lejos como para darse a sí mismos nuevos nombres,".

Tigre se sorprendió ante eso, aunque ahora que él pensó detenidamente, tenía sentido no usar nombres completos o darse a uno mismo un nuevo nombre, ya que alguien claramente podía usar ese nombre para encontrar el Santuario o intentar chantajear a un Santo usando a sus seres queridos.

"Ya veo… en ese caso puedes llamarme Tigre," Dijo el aprendiz de Illias, decidiendo que con su apodo era suficiente.

Aspros asiente. Una sonrisa en su rostro por el hecho de que Tigre entendió rápidamente.

Al ver a Tigre por primera vez caminando desorientado por el Santuario, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, Aspros supo por su forma de moverse que debía ser nuevo.

Sintiéndose mal por ese chico, Aspros fue a ayudarlo, ya que él había visto como algunos nuevos pasaban una que otra vergüenza a causa de la falta de información.

"Entonces Tigre, ¿Buscas a alguien en particular?" Pregunto Aspros, "Yo conozco a varias personas y podría ayudarte,".

Tigre asintió. Aunque ahora que él lo notaba se sentía raro tener una conversación tan casual con alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su posición como Conde de Alsace.

Pero… realmente no se sentía mal.

Además Aspros menciono ser también un aprendiz y aspirante a Santo… en otras palabras tenían el mismo rango.

"Bueno, a decir verdad mi maestro se llama…-" Pero antes de que Tigre pudiese revelar el nombre de su maestro… dicha persona llega sin que Aspros o Tigre se den cuenta.

"Asique aquí te encontrabas, Tigre," Se puede escuchar la voz de un adulto.

Tigre y Aspros casi saltan debido a la sorpresa, pero lograron mantenerse en el suelo (Aun cuando fue 'Apenas').

Ambos se voltean a una velocidad considerable para encontrarse con un hombre vistiendo una Armadura Dorada.

Tigrevurmud Vorn simplemente sonríe al haber encontrado a su Maestro.

Sin embargo Aspros solo mira con total sorpresa al hombre de Armadura Dorada.

"Illias de Leo… el Santo más poderoso del Santuario…" Logro decir Aspros en una voz bastante baja.

Illias únicamente miro a Aspros por un instante, reconociéndolo como uno de esos aprendices de los que había bastantes expectativas.

"Gracias por ayudar a mi estudiante," Agradeció Illias, lo primero era lo primero.

Aspros al oír eso salió de su estado de sorpresa e inmediatamente se sonrojo debido a haber recibido un cumplido de parte de Illias.

Pero casi al mismo tiempo, Aspros se dio cuenta de que Illias (Quien además nunca había tomado un estudiante) dijo que Tigre era su estudiante…

"¿E-estudiante?" Pregunto Aspros a Tigre, para confinar si era cierto.

Tigre simplemente asiente.

"Vamos, te enseñare los fundamentos del Cosmos," Dijo Illias, a lo que Tigre asiente nuevamente y sigue a su maestro a donde ellos dos irían a entrenar.

Antes de irse por completo Tigre se gira para mirar a Aspros y le da una sonrisa.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Aspros," Agradeció el Conde de Alsace, "Si quieres podríamos juntarnos a hablar cuando tengamos tiempo libre," Y con esa oferta, Tigre e Illias se fueron.

Aspros simplemente se quedó ahí mirando como el par se alejaba.

"Asique eres alguien a quien el Señor Illias trajo personalmente…" Murmura Aspros, quien mira Illias y Tigre se retiran. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Si, su presentimiento sobre ese chico pelirrojo no había estado mal.

"Interesante, Tigrevurmud Vorn, veo que será bastante interesante ser un aprendiz contigo en el Santuario," Y así, Aspros se dirige a encontrarse con Hasgard.

Después de todo su amigo tenía que saber que una tercera persona se les uniría…

 **-Santuario, (Años Después)-**

Era divertido como el tiempo volaba a veces.

Pareciese que hubiese sido justo ayer cuando Tigre ingreso al Santuario como un novato que sorprendentemente fue elegido como estudiante de Illias de Leo, un Santo veterano que era admirado por todos.

Por supuesto también se supo de alguna manera del estatus de Tigre como Conde de Alsace.

Eso provoco rumores y que las personas hablasen a sus espaldas.

Rumores sobre que Tigre había usado su estatus para llegar al Santuario y hacer que Illias fuese puesto como su Maestro.

Por suerte Aspros y Hasgard creyeron en Tigre, siendo que ellos sabían que el Patriarca NUNCA aceptaría a un aprendiz del Santuario que simplemente intentase usar conexiones políticas para entrar.

En lugar de eso ellos vieron a una persona determinada, quien se esforzaba mucho para algún día ser digno de llevar una Armadura.

En otras palabras alguien que merecía los respetos de Hasgard y Aspros. Quienes se convirtieron en buenos amigos cuando los tres todavía tenían que entrenar para conseguir las Armaduras Doradas.

Ellos tres habían prometido construir juntos el futuro.

También Tigre demostró merecer la Armadura Dorada después de haber entrenado con Illias y haber pasado una prueba final en la que él tuvo que causarle al menos una herida al Santo veterano, Lugonis de Piscis.

Tigre gano en ese entonces la Armadura de Sagitario.

Y tiempo después tanto Aspros como Hasgard también habían logrado ganarse las Armaduras Doradas.

Tigre finalmente entendió el poder y la voluntad de un Santo y a como separar su vida como Santo de Sagitario y su vida como Conde de Alsace.

En general, aun cuando el camino fue duro, Tigre se sentía satisfecho con lo lejos que el había llegado.

Quizás por esa nostalgia de mirar atrás, Tigre se encontraba sobre el lugar en el que Illias lo había entrenado cuando recién el Santo de Sagitario iniciaba.

Sin embargo aquí Tigre no estaba únicamente por coincidencia, sino que además el esperaba a cierta persona.

"Lamento hacerte esperar," Tigre puede escuchar una voz con la cual él es muy familiar detrás suyo, "Pero estaba hablando con el Patriarca,".

"No, no hay problema, Maestro Illias," Sonrió Tigre, quien se da la vuelta para ver ahí a Illias.

El Santo de Leo asintió y simplemente se sentó en un pilar caído en el campo de entrenamiento, lo que era lo que Illias usualmente usaba como asiento.

Tigre siguió ese ejemplo y se sentó al lado de su maestro.

"Sabes, estaba pensando que Alsace queda en esa dirección," Dijo Tigre, quien apunta su dedo hacia el frente, sabiendo que si él seguía directamente y en línea recta, el encontraría su hogar.

"Si, el viento dice que ese pueblo se encuentra en aquella dirección," Asiente Illias, "Incluso ahora ese lugar continua siendo importante en tu corazón," Noto Illias, quien tenía una leve sonrisa.

"No puedo evitarlo, soy el Conde desde que mi padre falleció," Responde Tigre, "Y además Titta se pondría muy triste si no voy a verla de vez en cuando,".

Ah, esa chica que era una Maid en la casa de Tigre, Illias la recordaba bastante bien. Se notaba que ella era una buena persona.

"Ella y la gente de ese pueblo son buenas personas," Incluso Illias admitió eso, después de todo el acompañaba a Tigre a Alsace antes de que el obtuviese la Armadura, usando la excusa de que iban a entrenar.

De hecho Tigre si entrenaba en las afueras de Alsace, pero regresaba a su pueblo al anochecer junto con Illias, quien por su parte pareció desarrollar cierta amistad con Bertrand.

Si alguien hubiese sabido que Tigre e Illias hacían eso, un castigo les hubiese sido dado a ambos.

"Entonces…" Suspira Tigre, sabiendo que lo que venía no le iba a gustar nada, "La razón por la que nos reunimos aquí es…".

El no habla y simplemente deja que Illias responda.

"Es el momento de partir," Declaro el Santo de Leo.

"Maestro Illias…" Murmuro Tigre, quien ahora sonaba bastante triste de que el hombre responsable por convertirlo en un Santo se tuviese que ir, y que probablemente ellos no se volverían a ver, "Asique esa enfermedad…" Y además Tigre sabía que era lo que causaba el retiro de Illias.

Ambos podían sentirlo, este encuentro iba a ser el último entre el Sagitario actual y el viejo Leo de la Generación Anterior.

"Tigre, desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, en aquel día tan lejano supe que llegarías bastante lejos como un Santo," Sonrió el Santo de Leo, recordando a aquel chico tan entusiasmado por aprender.

Ese mismo chico ahora había crecido, ese niño que al principio solo pensaba en tener fuerza para rescatar a su amigo ahora vestía con orgullo la Armadura de Sagitario.

Un chico que como muchos había sido traído al Santuario, supero las expectativas al convertirse en alguien digno del título de Santo Dorado.

"Muchas gracias, gracias por todo," Fue lo que pudo decir el Santo de Sagitario.

Palabras pocas, pero con un significado bastante profundo.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Illias, ya que los sentimientos de gratitud de su estudiante se pudieron sentir.

"Y muchas gracias a ti también, fuiste un gran hermano menor y un aprendiz muy bueno," Dijo Illias, "Estoy seguro que tú tienes el potencial de ser un factor muy grande en la Guerra Santa," Si, el potencial de Tigre era algo que no podía ser calculado ni siquiera por alguien como Illias.

De hecho de ser posible, a Illias le gustaría quedarse y ver a Tigre avanzar aún más como Santo Dorado.

Pero la tierra le decía que era momento de partir del Santuario.

Además Illias sabía que él no viviría por mucho tiempo…

Por mucho que los Santos sean hombres y mujeres que habían excedido lo que la humanidad consideraba como 'Normal', la verdad era que ellos seguían siendo humanos con cuerpos humanos.

En otras palabras, una enfermedad terminal los podía matar, sin importar el rango.

"Gracias…" Es la respuesta de Tigre. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recibir ese cumplido de parte de su maestro.

Pero entonces la mirada de Illias se volvió seria y el miro hacia el horizonte.

"Sin embargo puedo sentirlo, la tierra me dice que es momento de partir," Dijo con una voz de convicción.

Ese poder de entender la tierra y la naturaleza… ese tipo de poder era bastante misterioso y Tigre no podía creer llegar a entenderlo completamente o al nivel de Illias.

"Maestro…" Comenzó a hablar Tigre, "Si alguna vez ese hijo tuyo termina en el Santuario… yo prometo ayudarlo a convertirse en un Santo," Dijo el pelirrojo, su rostro lleno de convicción.

Era lo menos que Tigre podía hacer para pagarle a su maestro.

"Adiós, Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario, mi alumno," Fueron las palabras de Illias de Leo, quien dándole una última mirada a Tigre… el Santo de Leo continua su camino hacia algún lugar, su cuerpo todavía tenía la Armadura de Leo.

Sin embargo, si uno escuchaba con atención entonces las palabras que susurro al final podían oírse… esas palabras eran, "Mi hermano menor…".

Cuando Illias ya no puede verse debido a que se alejó, Tigre elige decir sus propias palabras.

"Adiós, Illias de Leo, mi maestro y… hermano mayor," Al parecer Tigre escucho lo último y mira hacia el horizonte de manera solemne.

Sin embargo el no lloraría, ya que él era alguien fuerte y como Santo Dorado su deber era ser fuerte y convertirse en un pilar para todos aquellos que entrenen aquí.

Y Tigre era familiar con la sensación de gente dependiendo de el… después de todo él es el Conde de Alsace.

 **-Recamara del Patriarca, (Años Después)-**

Cuando el Patriarca te ordenaba específicamente a ti a que vinieses a su recamara, entonces debía ser algo bien importante.

Y como la Guerra Santa estaba cercana a comenzar, el hecho de que un Dorado como Tigre (Quien era importante en el sentido de que el junto con El Cid se dedicaban a encontrar información sobre los Oniroi) fuese llamado significaba que la misión era algo que únicamente él podría realizar.

Las puertas de la recamara se habían abierto, y desde ahí entra cierto chico que viste aquella Armadura perteneciente al Guardián de la Novena Casa.

Quizás eran las alas lo que hacían a esta Armadura en particular la más… estéticamente elegante de todas las demás.

"Es bueno verte llegar puntualmente, Tigre," Saludo el Patriarca Sage, quien había sido el Santo de Cáncer de la anterior Guerra Santa.

"Como mi Casa de Sagitario está relativamente más cerca, no es tan difícil llegar temprano," Contesto Tigre, aunque en el fondo el sentía un poco de lastima por aquellos que estaban en las primeras de las Doce Casas, ya que llegar hasta aquí era más largo… y subir tantas escaleras cansaba a cualquiera.

Tigrevurmud Vorn había crecido y madurado considerablemente desde que Illias se fue. Probablemente debido a que él deseaba mostrarle a todos que el alumno de Illias de Leo se había vuelto un Santo Dorado respetable.

Y si, había funcionado, incluso aquellos que en su momento desconfiaron de Tigre gracias a su posición como Conde de Alsace… ahora aceptaban que el fuese un Santo.

Claro, había ocasionales casos de gente murmurando entre ellos y todo eso, pero eso simplemente se ignoraba.

Y el hecho de que los demás Santos consideraban a Sagitario como alguien igual a ellos ayudaba a la aceptación.

"Tigre, te llame a ti en especial, aun cuando actualmente estas ocupado, ¿Porque?" Esa pregunta también tenía un propósito oculto que sería influyente en una de las decisiones a futuro que Sage planeaba tomar.

"En ese caso me parece que tiene que haber algo que únicamente el Santo de Sagitario sea capaz de hacer," Tigre finalmente le da voz a las preguntas que él se había estado haciendo a sí mismo, "Sino fuese de otra forma entonces podría enviar a alguien más ya que todavía estoy tratando de recolectar más información sobre los Dioses Gemelos junto con El Cid," Finalizo de hablar Tigre.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del viejo Patriarca. Ciertamente el Sagitario de esta época era alguien brillante.

De hecho no era un mal candidato para Patriarca de entre los tres candidatos que había para elegir…

Sin embargo eso no era importante ahora, ya que había cosas más urgentes de las cuales preocuparse.

"Ciertamente, lo que ocurre es que el enemigo que ha resurgido es una Deidad Menor," Ante eso Tigre se tensó un poco, entendiendo que esta misión no será nada fácil.

Las Deidades Menores eran Dioses no tan conocidos o poderosos como Athena, Poseidón o Hades, o en general los Dioses del Olimpo, pero aun así poseían grandes poderes que los hacían merecedores de la adoración de ciertos grupos.

Inclusive los Santos Dorados tendrían un duro combate contra ellos, y a la vez dependiendo de las habilidades del enemigo… existía la posibilidad de que incluso los Dorados perdiesen un combate.

"…Ya veo…" Fue la respuesta del Santo de Sagitario, pero él se abstuvo de decir más hasta que el Patriarca terminase de hablar.

"La razón por la que en particular te necesito a ti es…" El Patriarca espera un poco antes de decirlo, ya que esto definitivamente obtendría una reacción de parte del Santo de Sagitario, "Es porque el Dios renacerá cerca de Alsace," Revela finalmente el Patriarca.

Y si, la reacción de parte de Tigre es visible.

Sus ojos se volvieron severos y sus puños se apretaron de manera bastante fuerte.

"Y-ya veo…" Respondió el Santo de Sagitario.

"Tigre, estoy al tanto de tu posición en esa aldea, y si bien normalmente se te hubiese pedido que cortases tu relación con ese lugar, decidí permitir que mantuvieses tu posición de Conde de Alsace debido a que las Oráculos de Delfos predijeron que algún día el Conde será importante," Revela Sage.

Al oír la mención del 'Oráculo de Delfos', Tigre se tensó, ya que el recordó como su primera misión oficial como Santo había involucrado a esa persona.

"Pudo haber dicho 'Santo de Sagitario' o incluso 'Tigrevurmud Vorn', sin embargo por usar específicamente el título de 'Conde de Alsace' me llevo a pensar que sería necesario que mantuvieses esa posición,".

Tigre asiente, entendiendo la lógica detrás de esa decisión.

Y una parte de él estaba realmente feliz, ya que de otro modo él hubiese tenido que cortar su relación con Titta y Bertrand y la gente de Alsace… e incluso como un Santo, Tigre dudaba poder cortar un lazo como ese así como así, aun cuando él supo que unirse a la orden de los Santos no sería nada fácil.

"Además, con el pasar de los años pude ver tu crecimiento y analizar tu personalidad, y puedo ver que aun siendo un Santo, tu no usuarias tus poderes de forma egoísta, ni siquiera para Alsace," Finalizo Sage, quien había visto las virtudes de Tigre y de cómo él se tomaba en serio su título de Santo Dorado.

"Gracias por esas palabras," Agradeció el Santo de Sagitario con honestidad en su voz.

"Tigrevurmud de Sagitario, como Patriarca del Santuario te ordeno ir a la localización que se te entregara en una carta cuando salgas de este salón, entonces quiero que selles una vez más a ese dios evitando tantas perdidas de vida de las personas normales como sea posible," Ordeno el Patriarca.

"¡Entendido!" Asintió el Santo de Sagitario, quien ahora tenía una nueva misión.

Con eso hecho, Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario se levanta y se dirige hacia la Novena Casa para prepararse.

Además como el estaría cerca de Alsace… no estaría mal pasar para darle una visita casual a Titta…

 **-Afueras del Santuario-**

Después de una caminata desde la Recamara del Patriarca hacia la Casa de Sagitario, y de la Casa de Sagitario a la entrada de las doce casas, Tigrevurmud Vorn estaba listo para irse en una misión.

El vestía sus ropas casuales (Ósea las ropas que el viste en el Canon de Vanadis), y en su espalda se encontraba la Pandora Box de Sagitario.

"Hmm…" Dijo un pensativo Tigre mientras caminaba por el Santuario, ahora estando cerca del Coliseo, "Realmente no me gusta tener que irme ahora, especialmente cuando Regulus está en un buen punto de su entrenamiento," Suspiro el Santo de Sagitario.

Así es, Regulus, el hijo de su Maestro Illias se había convertido en un aprendiz del Santuario, y un aprendiz que demostró un enorme potencial y crecimiento muy rápido.

Todavía no estaba al nivel en donde Regulus podía reclamar la Armadura de Leo (Ya que claramente esa era la intención principal del joven, el usar la Armadura de su padre), pero si el joven seguía mejorando a esta velocidad, seria cosa de poco tiempo.

Y con un maestro como Tigre de Sagitario, Regulus estaba en buenas manos.

"Sin embargo no puedo permitir que ese Dios despierte y cause estragos en mi aldea," Dijo un decidido Tigre, recordando ese lugar donde él había crecido y creado muchas memorias.

En esa aldea todavía se encontraba Titta, quien seguro que esperaba que Tigre pasase a visitar. Y no solo ella, sino que también todos los habitantes del pacifico pueblo de Alsace… ellos no merecían estar en peligro a causa de un Dios.

Cuando Tigre estaba cerca de los límites del Santuario, había un muy buen amigo esperando.

"Vaya, no esperaba que fueses a despedirte de mí aquí, El Cid," Dijo El Santo de Sagitario con una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo apoyando su espalda contra un pilar.

Aquella persona tenía corto cabello negro y vestía una Armadura Dorada cuyo punto más llamativo eran los dos cuernos en la frente de la Armadura.

El Cid de Capricornio.

Él es una persona de pocas palabras, sin embargo a la vez era alguien con un gran corazón y determinación, y si bien no fue alguien a quien Tigre conoció en sus primeros días en el Santuario, con el tiempo en el que ambos fueron a misiones juntos, una verdadera amistad surgió.

Y aun con la naturaleza antisocial de El Cid, la actitud de Tigre logro que ambos pudiesen entender el uno al otro.

Eso era bueno, ya que en los últimos años, si bien su amistad con Hasgard no había cambiado en nada… la amistad de Tigre con Aspros se había ido alejando últimamente, además Aspros actuaba más diferente que antes…

"Los dos hemos estado yendo juntos a varias misiones para buscar información sobre los Dioses del Sueño, asique creo que es perfectamente razonable venir aquí a despedirme de ti," Dijo El Cid.

Tigre sonríe, aun cuando el Santo de Capricornio fuese alguien un tanto cerrado, el Santo de Sagitario lo consideraba un buen amigo.

"Bueno, es agradable tener a alguien despidiéndose de ti," Asintió Tigre, "De hecho Regulus también vino y se despidió de mí,".

Es cierto, Regulus eventualmente encontró su camino al Santuario después de que Tigre fue a buscarlo para recuperar la Armadura de su mentor.

Tigre convenció a Regulus de venir al Santuario y entrenar para ser el sucesor de Illias. Cosa que el pequeño león estaba más que feliz de hacer.

Regulus se volvió el estudiante de Tigre, quien también se volvió apegado a su maestro al aprender que este fue el alumno de su padre.

Pero al pensar en su alumno, Tigre recordó un pequeño detalle.

"Ah, sí me voy ahora entonces Regulus no tendrá a alguien que le enseñe," Recordó el Santo de Sagitario.

"Si te molesta que Regulus se quede sin entrenamiento, yo puedo ayudarlo hasta que regreses," Dijo El Cid, cosa que sorprendió a Tigre.

Bueno, no era como si el Santo de Capricornio no tuviese experiencia haciendo de maestro, de hecho sus tres alumnos probaban lo contrario.

Pero una oferta como esa era algo bien inusual.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Tigre, sabiendo que los tres estudiantes de El Cid estaban cerca de obtener sus Armaduras, por lo que era mejor si el Santo de Capricornio se enfocase en ellos.

"No hay ningún problema," Asiente El Cid, "Por lo que me dijiste sobre tu estudiante, el aprende rápido,".

Tigre asintió.

"Entonces no habrá ningún problema," Aseguro el Santo de Capricornio.

"Muy bien, entonces solo debo acabar con el enemigo realmente rápido para que mi amigo no tenga que ocuparse de una persona más," Dijo Tigre.

Por un momento hubo preocupación en los ojos de El Cid. Y fue solo un momento el que Tigre necesito para notarlo.

"Descuida, yo voy a regresar," Le aseguro Tigre a su mejor amigo, "Falta aún tiempo para la Guerra Santa, y te aseguro que no moriré tan fácilmente,".

El Cid de Capricornio miro a su mejor amigo con su típica mirada fría, pero alguien como Tigre, quien había pasado bastante tiempo con el Santo de Capricornio pudo notar la ligera preocupación en los ojos de El Cid.

Después de todo el enemigo no era uno común y corriente. Si los rumores que Tigre había escuchado eran verdad… entonces esta batalla podría ser de vida o muerte.

Pero el no planeaba morir, el planeaba regresar al Santuario con sus compañeros, y entonces a Alsace para ver una vez más a Titta y a todos los demás.

"Entonces esperare el día de tu regreso," Dijo el Santo de Capricornio, quien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al Santuario.

Ahora Tigre se quedó solo, y el comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde su misión estaría ubicada.

"El Cid… Regulus… Hasgard… Aspros…" Tigre estaba murmurando el nombre de aquellos con los que él era cercano en el Santuario, "Compañeros míos, Santos de Athena…" Los puños de Sagitario se aprietan con determinación.

"Voy a volver, derrotare si o si a mi enemigo, yo no moriré antes de la Guerra Santa," Y mirando hacia el horizonte con ojos llenos de determinación….

…Comienza el viaje de Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario. Sin saber que quizás esta misión sería más problemática de lo que parecía.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Capitulo Sagitario de la Saga Dorada… ¡Ha llegado!

Un amigo me recomendó esta serie, sintiendo que el uso del Arco y Flecha del prota quedaba bien con Sagitario. Tigre fue quien quedo elegido.

Además como la historia combina con el Lost Canvas debido a la ubicación de tiempo, ya que Vanadis transcurre en un periodo de tiempo antiguo (De no ser así hubiese elegido Omega, ya que me gusta como quedo ahí la Armadura de Sagitario).

En términos de Saint Seiya, se podría decir que esto transcurre antes del despertar de Hades/Alone. En el punto donde algunos Espectros, pero no todos están despiertos.

Y claramente, uno de ellos es Suikyo, o mejor dicho Aiacos. Quien tiene una historia ahora con Tigre, al ser su mejor amigo que ahora es maligno y que Tigre desea más que nada salvarlo y hacer que regrese Suikyo.

Asique aquí Aiacos tendrá un rol mucho más vital debido a su conexión con Tigre.

Y ya sabemos que esto es antes de que Hades regrese, asique si un Espectro muere… este no se queda muerto en forma definitiva.

Y que además de Aiacos… Rhadamantys también está por aquí.

Bueno, ya que Madan to ou no Vanadis no parece ser muy conocido, quizás esta historia no tenga tanta popularidad… pero aun así estoy decidido a continuarla.

PD: Esto estaba supuesto a ser un prólogo de 3000 palabras… pero creo que me excedí un poco XD


	2. La Batalla de Dinant

**Flecha 01: La Batalla de Dinant**

 **-Campo de Batalla, (Borde de un Precipicio)-**

"Ahh…" Se escucha la respiración bastante pesada y agitada de una persona muy familiar para nosotros.

Nuestro Santo de Sagitario en este mundo: Tigrevurmud Vorn.

Aquel que fue enviado en una misión potencialmente peligrosa, la de enfrentar a un Dios Menor.

Y por como lo escuchamos ahora mismo, eso solo puede significar una cosa…

…que el había ganado.

¿Cómo podía notarse eso?

Debido a que su Armadura de Sagitario se encontraba bastante dañada.

El ala derecha de Sagitario faltaba, mostrando que el enemigo había logrado destruirla, también había numerosas grietas en la zona del pecho y las piernas y la parte derecha de los hombros faltaba.

Ósea que fue una batalla bastante dura.

"El poder de un Dios es ciertamente… algo fuera de lo común," Logra decir el Santo de Sagitario, quien agarra su pecho con su brazo izquierdo, lo que probablemente signifique… costillas rotas.

Dando unos pasos con dificultad y apoyándose más que nada en su pierna izquierda… ósea que él también tenía una pierna rota, Tigre de Sagitario comienza a caminar hacia el borde del precipicio.

Si bien esa acción parecería estúpida, el Santo Dorado sabía muy bien lo que él estaba haciendo.

"Supongo que será difícil sin un ala," Suspira Tigre al tocar en donde debería estar el ala derecha de la Armadura Dorada, "Pero aun así debería ser capaz de planear un rato hasta llegar a Alsace donde puedo curarme," Aunque de seguro Titta se preocuparía y comenzaría a hacer preguntas…

Sin mencionar que de seguro Shion de Aries no estará feliz con el estado de la Armadura Dorada.

Pero Tigre únicamente lidiaría con eso como siempre.

… ¿O quizás no?

"Oh, esa fue una gran batalla," Una voz puede escucharse detrás de Tigre.

El Santo de Sagitario inmediatamente se voltea.

Y estando ahí tomando casualmente una tasa de te… se encuentra un tipo vestido en un traje.

Un tipo mal afeitado y con sombrero de copa… que por alguna razón le daba una muy mala sensación a Tigre.

' _¿Acaso ese tipo es un civil que andaba caminando por aquí?'_ Tigre considero esa posibilidad, sin embargo rápidamente la descarto.

Este lugar para comenzar era difícil de alcanzar y no cualquiera siquiera sabía que había algo aquí.

Además ese tipo no se veía ni sorprendido ni preocupado de encontrar a un herido hombre en Armadura Dorada… por lo que Tigre veía cada vez más probable la posibilidad de que ese tipo fuese un enemigo.

Como sea, el Santo de Sagitario toma su Arco y Flecha Dorada y usando su Cosmos para crear una flecha, este la apunta hacia el tipo misterioso.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto con severidad el Santo de Sagitario, "Responde o te lanzare esta flecha,".

E inesperadamente aquel hombre simplemente… asiente, se quita el sombrero y da una reverencia.

"Youma de Mefistófeles, Estrella Celestial de la Diligencia," Se presentó el hombre, "Un Espectro de Hades," Añadió únicamente para que no existiesen dudas.

"Un Espectro…" Murmura Tigre, quien comenzó a maldecir su mala suerte.

Debido a lo agotadora que fue su otra batalla, incluso en estos momentos un Santo de Bronce tendría la oportunidad de pelear de igual a igual con el exhausto Sagitario.

Pero aun si Tigre estaba exhausto, el no planeaba rendirse y dejar que lo matasen, no cuando él le prometió a El Cid y a Regulus que el regresaría.

El entonces apunto el Arco de Sagitario y con su Cosmos creo una Flecha Dorada.

"Si realmente eres un Espectro entonces como un Santo no puedo dejarte ir," Y con eso Tigre disparo la flecha dorada.

El tipo calmadamente la esquivo y la flecha salió volando a la distancia.

"¿Incluso cuando estas exhausto?" Pregunto Youma. Actuando como si Tigre no hubiese tratado de matarlo.

"Maldición…" Es lo que dice Tigre mientras la sonrisa de Youma claramente indica como el disfruta de la sensación de tener a un Santo Dorado en la palma de su mano.

"¿Ya terminaste? Porque ahora me dieron ganas de responder," Dijo Youma.

"¿Vienes a matarme?" Tigre sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero el trataba de ganar tiempo para recuperar un poco de sus energías.

"No," Respondió alegremente Youma, para la sorpresa de Tigre, "Únicamente planeo arrojarte por ese precipicio y dejarle todo a la suerte,".

Tigre lucia bastante confundido por esas palabras.

"Es básicamente como tirar una moneda," Youma explica como si el receptor del mensaje fuese un niño de cinco años únicamente para irritar a Tigre, "Si caes y mueres entonces bien, si sobrevives no volveré a aparecer delante de tus ojos," Si, si Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario sobrevivía a esto, entonces era mejor dejar que la historia simplemente continuase con su curso.

"Tu… ¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego?" Pregunta peligrosamente Tigre, quien de alguna forma logra encontrar en si el espíritu para tomar su Arco Dorado y crear una Flecha Dorada para apuntarla al rostro de Youma.

El Espectro de Mefistófeles únicamente mira divertido ese intento de resistencia.

"Por supuesto que sí," Responde el Espectro sin pararse a pensar sus palabras, "Ustedes humanos únicamente son unos personajes menores en mi obra, pero como Santo Dorado tu eres… un personaje secundario diría yo," Dijo un pensativo Youma, quien puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en el mentón en señal de estar pensando.

"¡Muere!" Responde Tigre, quien suelta la flecha, la cual es lanzada hacia Youma.

El Espectro de Mefistófeles únicamente se ríe y abre un reloj de bolsillo.

Tigre no supo cómo paso, pero en un instante ese tipo paso de estar a una buena distancia… a estar justo en frente suyo.

"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso pelear contigo hubiese sido aterrador si no estuvieses herido y exhausto," Dice Youma al ver como detrás suyo, justamente en la dirección donde su cuello se encontraba antes de moverse ahí… se encuentra una flecha clavada en las rocas.

Incluso debilitado un Santo Dorado era alguien letal y peligroso, capaz de crear un milagro aun cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Youma lo sabía y decidió dejar los dramatismos y directamente ir hacia su objetivo inicial.

"¿O quizás debería plantar la Semilla de la Oscuridad en tu corazón además de modificar tus recuerdos?" Contempla Youma, quien gira un poco el dedo índice y lo apunta a la frente de Tigre, "Si hago eso y llegas a Alsace… ¡Ya me puedo imaginar la hermosa escena que eso sería!" El Espectro se emocionó al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Y por alguna razón Tigre sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Como si esa posibilidad fuese algo demasiado terrible.

' _Si… si tan solo no estuviese demasiado exhausto como para pelear…'_ Pensó amargamente el Santo de Sagitario, quien sabía que de no haber tenido una batalla tan dura antes… en estos momentos la pelea hubiese tenido un resultado muy distinto.

"Sin embargo hacer eso sería salirme de mi libreto original…" Suspiro el Espectro de Mefistófeles, "¿Por qué se me tienen que ocurrir las mejores ideas cuando ya estoy ejecutando una?" Y a Youma no le agradaba en nada el cambiar una de sus 'escenas' a mitad de la obra.

"Tu… ¿Exactamente quién eres?" Pregunta Tigre al final, "Tu… no puedes ser un mero Espectro…" Si, ese tal Youma no era como Aiacos.

El Espectro de Mefistófeles se sentía 'Totalmente Distinto' a Aiacos, y eso que el Espectro de Garuda se autoproclamo como la elite de los seguidores de Hades.

Pero este Youma… se sentía peligroso en una forma totalmente distinta a la de Aiacos.

"¿Ohh?" Dijo el Espectro, quien se vio bastante divertido por aquella pregunta, "Eres un chico muy perceptivo para haber llegado a esa conclusión con tan poco tiempo," Y era verdad, francamente Youma estaba impresionado con Tigre.

Y a diferencia de Shion de Aries, Youma no tenía nada en contra de Tigrevurmud de Sagitario debido a que al final Tigre no sería de los pilares de la siguiente generación.

Pero como Youma sabia el futuro (Y a la vez sabía que Tigre no recordaría esto) el decidió que en esta situación no estaba de más revelar un poco sobre el futuro.

"Sin embargo supongo que eso es lo que debo esperar de aquel hombre que se ganara el amor de las Vanadis," Menciona casualmente Youma.

"…" Tigre entonces se quedó perdido, ya que ninguna palabra se había formado en su mente ante aquellas palabras de Youma, las cuales quedaban fuera de contexto en esta situación, "¿Qué dijiste?" Es lo único que puede decir Tigre a pesar de la situación.

"Ups, creo que hable de mas," Aun cuando Youma intentase aparentar que era un accidente, era claro para incluso un idiota que ese no es el caso.

De hecho Tigre tenía que esforzarse para enfocar su mente en la situación actual y no comenzar a dejar que las palabras de Youma distrajesen su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

"Pero únicamente hare que olvides tus recuerdos de Santo mientras tus recuerdos de mi serán totalmente eliminados," Con eso Youma pone su dedo en el centro de la frente de Tigre.

De la punta de ese dedo un Cosmos comienza a fluir y Tigre siente un enorme dolor de cabeza.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Se escucha el grito desgarrador de Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario, quien incluso solo el arco dorado para agarrar su cabeza con sus dos manos.

Realmente era una sensación terrible, su cabeza se sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier instante.

Y eso se debía a que el Santo de Sagitario estaba poniendo resistencia, él estaba intentando luchar contra lo que fuese que Youma le hizo.

¿Uno puede imaginarse la presión y dolor que estaría en la cabeza de un individuo que está intentando pelear una técnica de manipulación de recuerdos usando voluntad pura para combatirla?

"Mmmm…" Youma nuevamente lucia pensativo, ignorando de momento al Santo Dorado que se estaba revolcando por el suelo a la vez que sus dos manos estaba en su cabeza intentando combatir el dolor.

"Supongo que por algo los Dorados siempre son tan molestos, ellos simplemente no saben cómo rendirse," Asique en lugar de esperar a que Tigre cayese bajo la influencia (Debido a que por lo exhausto y lastimado que lo había dejado su batalla, era una certeza que el poder de Youma lo superaría)… Youma simplemente le da una patada en el estómago y lo arroja por el precipicio.

Tigre estaba demasiado adolorido como para gritar, asique el simplemente cayo.

Con eso Youma se quedó solo. Mirando con una sonrisa a donde el Santo de Sagitario había caído.

"Uno menos o quizás nada ha cambiado," Murmura Youma, "De cualquier manera será interesante ver como esto avanza," Y así el Espectro se desvanece.

Fue con esa acción de Youma que esta historia pudo nacer… y las Vanadis conocerán al Santo de Sagitario que cambiara sus vidas.

 **-Fondo del Precipicio, (Dos Días Después)-**

El cielo esta oscuro y la lluvia cae sin piedad, incluso llegando a lo profundo e este precipicio.

La distancia entre el fondo y la cima era mucha y el caer aquí era una muerte segura.

Sin embargo esa regla no era absoluta. Ya que si uno poseía la protección adecuada, entonces sobrevivir era posible.

Ya que amortiguar el impacto de esa caída era prácticamente nada para las poderosas Armaduras Doradas, aun cuando ellas estuviesen dañadas.

Y gracias a eso, Tigrevurmud Vorn, el Santo de Sagitario no murió cuando el callo al fondo.

Sin embargo… ¿Entonces porque el ahora no está vistiendo su Armadura?

Eso era debido a que con sus últimas fuerzas y antes de que sus memorias se fuesen, el uso ese poder para asegurarse de que al menos Sagitario regresase al Santuario.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Tigre estaba intentando moverse, aun cuando era únicamente arrestándose con el suelo con mucha dificultad._

 _Su Armadura Dorada estaba comenzando a pesarle, quizás debido a lo que Youma le hizo a su memoria, lentamente la Armadura estaba sintiendo que quien lo usaba ya no era alguien con el nivel necesario para llevarla._

 _Viendo que ya no había forma de salvarse de la pérdida de memoria, Tigre tomo una decisión._

 _Dando un comando, la Armadura Dorada salió de su cuerpo y se armó en su forma de 'Tótem'._

 _Normalmente esa forma seria mucho más majestuosa, sin embargo los daños que la Armadura había recibido simplemente eran demasiados._

" _Sagitario… regresa al Santuario…" Le dice débilmente el Santo a su Armadura Dorada, "Al menos quiero que tu estés bien… seguro que Shion podrá repararte sin problemas…"._

 _Esa Armadura era el orgullo de Tigre, y el prefería enviarla a donde fuese reparada, además como sus recuerdos comenzaban a hacerse más y más borrosos, era probable que el terminase abandonándola al despertar sin memorias._

 _Y si eso pasase y Sagitario quedase aquí abandonado… Tigrevurmud Vorn no se lo perdonaría una vez que recobrase la memoria (Ya que Tigre estaba seguro de que de algún modo, el recobraría la memoria y regresaría al Santuario.)._

 _Y es así que la Armadura Dorada entiende la voluntad de su usuario y se va volando hacia el Santuario._

 _Tigre sonrió ante al menos poder haber hecho eso. Ahora él podía dormir en paz…_

 _Cerrando sus ojos el da unas últimas palabras._

" _Regulus… El Cid… Hasgard…Aspros…" Es el nombre de sus amigos lo que él dice, y Tigre incluyo a Aspros en eso, mostrando que incluso a pesar de haberse distanciado y que Aspros hubiese cambiado un poco… Tigre aun lo veía como un amigo, "No se preocupen… yo regresare a nuestro Santuario y juntos crearemos el futuro…"._

 _Esa promesa que él y sus primeros amigos habían hecho hace tanto tiempo aun no había sido olvidada._

 _Y así Tigre de Sagitario se había ido…_

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Tigrevurmud Vorn por otra parte había logrado ponerse de pie a duras penas, por suerte él sabía qué hacer en caso de una pierna rota, el uso una rama como bastón para evitar que su pierna aguantase mucho peso, lo que le daba la oportunidad de ir a caminar para encontrar ayuda.

Aun cuando los detalles sobre todo eran borrosos debido a despertarse ahora… el recordaba un lugar.

"Si… cierto… Alsace es… mi hogar…" Y aun estando herido y exhausto Tigrevurmud Vorn encontró un poco de fuerza para seguir caminando hacia su hogar.

El conocía estas tierras como la palma de su mano, asique incluso encontrándose a sí mismo lastimado y con las memorias algo borrosas, Tigre sabia como regresar a casa.

Llegar a casa no era un problema en la mente de Tigre, el único problema real era… ¿Cómo el termino en esta situación y sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido?

Si, de hecho ahora que el pelirrojo se ponía a pensar en ello, indagando en sus memorias lo más reciente que el recuerda es…

…estar yendo de casería de animales con su mejor amigo Suikyo a su lado.

Pero… eso había sido hace años ya.

"Si… Suikyo se fue de Alsace hace años…" Sonrió de manera triste Tigre al pensar en eso.

Por alguna razón los detalles no eran nada claros, pero al pensar en su amigo de la infancia lo único que Tigre podía recordar era como Suikyo había vuelto a la vida de ir de pueblo en pueblo y por eso se fue de Alsace… pero al final prometió que nunca más volvería a robar comida.

Quizás… de eso se había convencido a sí misma la mente de Tigre, para olvidar el dolor de saber que su mejor amigo había sido convertido en un soldado del Inframundo y de que no había forma de traerlo de regreso sin tener que pelear contra el primero.

Pero fuese como fuese, aun en su estado deplorable y lastimado, Tigre nunca dejo de caminar hacia su hogar.

 **-Alsace-**

"Solo falta un poco más…" Tigre uso sus últimas fuerzas para mover sus piernas. Cada paso era muy difícil de hacer y el no creía soportar mucho más antes de quedar inconsciente.

De hecho Tigre se sorprendía de sí mismo por haber llegado tan lejos… ya que para empezar su cuerpo nunca fue tan resistente.

Como era tarde en la noche, nadie estaba afuera, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que Tigre estaba ahí al borde de caer al suelo.

De hecho si ese hubiese sido el caso esto sería mucho más fácil para Tigre.

Pero uno no era un Santo sin tener una gran determinación, y aun cuando Tigre lo hubiese olvidado, su cuerpo no lo olvidaba.

Es por eso que el finalmente lo logro, Tigre logro llegar hacia la puerta de su casa y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

Y la suerte estaba de su lado en esta ocasión, ya que al parecer Titta se encontraba en cerca para escuchar.

"¿Si, quién es?" La voz de una chica se escucha al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abre.

Tigre sonríe al escuchar la voz de Titta… aunque a la vez por alguna extraña razón se siente como si hubiese pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que Tigre escucho aquella voz.

"Titta… siento llegar de esta forma… pero estoy en casa…" Y dando una última sonrisa, Tigre colapsa finalmente, su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más del daño que había recibido.

"¡Tigre-sama!" Grito una horrorizada Titta al ver a Tigrevurmud en un estado tan deplorable.

Ella incluso se cubrió la boca con sus manos para intentar enmascarar el horror puro que esa imagen le producía.

Sin embargo eso duro unos segundos para luego tomar a Tigre en sus brazos y llevarlo a casa para tratar las heridas de él.

 **-Alsace, (Tres Meses Después)-**

Para la Maid conocida como Titta… estos meses habían sido realmente agradable.

Después de todo… ¡Tigre-sama no se había ido después de unos cuantos días!, sino que el Conde se quedó durante tres meses.

De hecho parecía que el ya no tenía que ir más a ese lugar a donde el Señor Illias siempre terminaba llevando a Tigre-sama.

Pero curiosamente cada vez que Titta pregunto sobre eso, Tigre-sama únicamente ponía una mueca y no se refería al tema. Cosa que llevo a la Maid pensar que algo malo había pasado y que era mejor no preguntar.

Pero ella sabía que algún día Tigre se lo revelaría. Después de todo los dos eran bien cercanos.

En fin, ahora era momento de despertar al Conde de Alsace.

Entrando en la habitación de Tigre, Titta puede ver como el pelirrojo está durmiendo profundamente y sin dar una sola señal de despertarse.

"Tigre-sama siempre duerme de esa forma…" Suspiro Titta, quien además estaba preocupada de que él hubiese hecho lo mismo en aquel lugar donde el Señor Illias lo había llevado.

Tigre podía dormir de esa forma en casa, pero hacerlo en lugares ajenos era algo totalmente distinto.

"Tigre-sama, despierta," Dijo Titta, quien sacudió el hombro del pelirrojo en un intento de hacerlo despertar.

Pero…

"Cinco minutos más…" Respondió Tigre, quien ni siquiera estaba despierto y dio aquella respuesta como acto reflejo.

Y así… otra mañana avanzaba como lo usual.

"¡Ya es hora de despertarse!" Y por lo usual quiero decir que Titta había jalado las sabanas para que Tigrevurmud Vorn ya no pudiese continuar durmiendo.

Eso tuvo el efecto deseado de abrir los ojos del Santo de Sagitario que había olvidado su pasado como Santo.

"Hmmm… si Regulus… ya me levanto para que comencemos a entrenar… asique no te abalances sobre mi…" Responde de manera automática Tigre, cuyos ojos estaban adormecidos y de hecho él todavía estaba mayoritariamente dormido.

Aun cuando Tigre dijo eso en voz muy baja, Titta pudo escucharlo.

"¿Regulus?" Repitió la Maid de Tigre, un tanto curiosa al escuchar ese nombre, ya que fuera de Illias, Tigre nunca menciono a nadie más sobre el lugar al que él iba todo el tiempo, "¿Sera un amigo de Tigre-sama?".

Para Titta esa era la conclusión más lógica, ya que ella misma había visto de cerca como la personalidad de Tigre hacia que las personas fuesen más amigables con él y eventualmente se formaban amistades.

Su amistad con Suikyo (Quien comenzó hostil pero eventualmente se convirtió en un gran amigo) era la prueba de como Tigre era capaz de hacer amigos.

"Pero Tigre sama dijo algo sobre 'enseñar'," Recordó Titta, cosa que hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciese en su rostro al ocurrírsele una posibilidad.

¡Quizás ese 'Regulus' era alguien a quien Tigre-sama le enseñaba sobre usar el Arco y Flecha!

Debido a que esa era la habilidad en la que Tigre sobresalía y donde el sería un gran maestro para enseñarle a los demás.

Como en Brune no se respetaba a los que usaban el Arco y Flecha, realmente muchos no estarían interesados en aprender, pero la idea de que Tigre le estuviese enseñando a alguien de ese misterioso lugar al que el Señor Illias lo llevaba… eso realmente hacia feliz a Titta.

Titta no lo sabía, pero ella había acertado totalmente en que 'Regulus' y Tigre eran aprendiz y maestro, pero no de lo que ella pensaba.

Igual, escuchar que Tigre tenía una relación como esa con alguien había animado bastante a la Maid.

"Hmmm… ¿Pasa algo Titta?" Se escucha a Tigre haciendo aquella pregunta, él ahora estaba somnoliento pero despierto y sentado en su cama.

"Ah," Titta se dio cuenta de que ella estaba fantaseando y rápidamente se sonrojo, "N-no pasa nada," Dijo ella.

Tigre levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad por como su Maid estaba actuando, pero simplemente decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

"El desayuno está listo," Dijo Titta, siendo esa la razón por la que ella vino a despertarlo en primer lugar.

Tigre asintió, ante lo que Titta salió de la habitación para que el pudiese vestirse.

Y así otro día pacifico en Alsace da inicio.

 **-Comedor-**

Deliciosa comida preparada por una hermosa Maid… ¿Qué hombre no estaría feliz por algo como eso?

Tigrevurmud Vorn era de las personas que estarían felices por eso. La comida de Tigre era carne, pan y sopa.

Sin embargo el problema era que ahora había soldados esperando.

"Sabes, únicamente me hubiese bastado con la sopa," Le dice Tigre a Titta, quien como buena Maid se encuentra parada al lado de la mesa para esperar a que Tigre terminase.

Sin embargo la Maid únicamente suspira y le da una mirada a su señor.

"¡Eso no será suficiente!" Dice ella en tono de reproche, "¿Qué pasaría si tu estomago comenzase a sonar? Eso sería impropio," Aun cuando eso puede sonar severo, Titta tenía las mejores intenciones para Tigre.

Si ella supiese que estaba regañando a un Santo Dorado como si nada…

No, aun sabiendo de su verdadero estatus y con Tigre con sus recuerdos, esta escena no cambiaría ni en lo más mínimo.

Ese era el tipo de relación entre Tigre y Titta.

Tigre termino su comida y Titta lo ayudo a arreglarse al ajustar el cuello de su ropa y ordenar un poco su cabello.

Cuando todo estaba en orden, Titta finalmente hizo la pregunta que ella realmente deseaba preguntar más que nada.

"¿Por qué tienes que participar en esta batalla?" Pregunta una preocupada Titta.

No era justo, el finalmente había regresado para quedarse por más tiempo, y justo Tigre tuvo que ser llamado a la batalla.

Tigre miro a Titta con una mirada compasiva, entendiendo lo que ella debía estar sintiendo.

"Nuestro Rey nos ha llamado, es únicamente natural que el líder de la Familia Vorn vaya," Pero por alguna razón Tigre frunció el ceño, por alguna razón ahora se sentía un poco desagradable el hablar de servirle al 'Rey'.

Era como si ahora el estuviese acostumbrado a servirle a alguien distinto en lugar de al Rey…

Inconscientemente Tigre estaba pensando en el Patriarca Sage, quien era exactamente el tipo de líder que Tigrevurmud Vorn estaba feliz de servir bajo su gobierno.

Sin embargo incluso así esa explicación no satisfacía a Titta.

"P-pero, nuestro hogar Alsace es un área rural separada del corazón de nuestro reino, incluso reunir cien soldados es una tarea difícil," Respondió Titta, sabiendo que para un lugar pacifico como Alsace, el tan solo reunir a esas personas (Y siendo ellos en su gran mayoría granjeros) era algo complicado.

Pero eso no era todo lo que molestaba a Titta.

"Además ellos se burlan de las habilidades de Tigre-sama con el Arco," Murmuro quietamente Titta.

Ella odiaba como en Brune estaba acostumbrado ver a los usuarios de Arco y Flecha como cobardes que no valían la pena, cuando Tigre no era de ninguna manera un cobarde.

Al notar lo preocupada que estaba Titta, Tigre la abraza con fuerza, como si fuese para asegurarle de que todo estaría bien.

"No te preocupes, yo he sobrevivido a muchas batallas," Dijo Tigre sin pensarlo, aunque era la verdad.

Debido a que desde su tiempo con la Armadura Dorada, Tigre habia peleado y sobrevivido en varias batallas.

"No te preocupes, mi escuadra ha sido posicionada en el fondo, es un lugar seguro," Tigre entonces uso su dedo para limpiar las lágrimas de Titta, quien todavía estaba abrazada con él.

"No importa lo que pase, lograre sobrevivir," Le prometió el Santo amnésico a su Maid.

"Está bien…" Respondió Titta, creyendo en las palabras de Tigre.

Tigre sonríe y la suelta del abrazo… aun cuando a Titta le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo abrazada con Tigre.

Pero antes de que él se fuese, Titta debía decirle algo de gran importancia.

"¡No duermas más de la cuenta en el campo de batalla!" Dijo Titta en tono de reproche, quien sabía muy bien que Tigre sería capaz de hacer eso aun cuando su grupo estuviese en posibilidad de entrar en batalla.

"¿De que estas hablando? Estas sonando como si yo hiciese eso todo el tiempo…" Dijo un avergonzado Tigre.

"¡Es la verdad!" Respondió inmediatamente Titta, sin detenerse a pensar en esas palabras por ningún instante.

"Ugh…" Tigre únicamente puede dar esa respuesta debido a que en el fondo él sabía que era verdad lo que Titta decía.

Después de despedirse, Tigre preparo sus cosas y fue a reunirse con los soldados de Alsace que irían con él a la batalla. Todos ellos poseían un gran espíritu y estaban optimistas.

Tigre no pudo evitar contagiarse con el buen ánimo de ellos y así… es se dirigió a la batalla.

Y con esa motivación, Tigrevurmud Vorn partió a la batalla que cambiaría su vida para siempre… o mejor dicho una batalla que complicaría su vida, ya que el conocer a Suikyo fue lo que cambio su vida para siempre, ya que las puertas del Santuario se abrieron para él.

 **-Campo de Batalla, (Después del Asalto Inicial del Ejército de Zchted)-**

Los ojos de Tigrevurmud Vorn se abrieron al sentir la tenue luz del a través de las nubes sobre su cuerpo. La noche anterior nunca parecía tan distante como ahora, aun cuando se trató de una batalla en la que Brune fue… humillado.

El no recordaba mucho de lo que paso al quedar inconsciente en el asalto del Ejército de Zchted.

Lo único que Tigre recordaba era haber caído desde su caballo.

Aunque lo que sorprendía a Tigre era estar vivo y que nadie se hubiese parado sobre su cuerpo, quizás todos creyeron que el había muerto y punto. Y el hecho de estar enterrado en los cuerpos de los soldados de Brune probablemente ayudo bastante.

Los cuerpos de los soldados de Brune se encontraban tirados en el suelo del campo de batalla después de haber probado la amarga derrota a manos de un ejército de números inferiores que únicamente con la primera táctica los derroto.

O mejor dicho humillo totalmente… debería haber un límite de lo mucho que uno podía humillarse en una guerra…

Los 25.000 soldados de Brune habían sido derrotados por los 5.000 soldados de Zhcetd.

El plan de Zchted fue dividir sus fuerzas y atacar por la retaguardia, mientras la otra mitad atacaba por el frente… un plan tan básico que hasta un niño pudiese haberlo pensado.

Como sea, ahora mismo este campo de batalla se veía desolado, con Tigre siendo la única persona de pie.

"¡Bertrand! ¡Conde Mashas!" Tigre intento llamar por aquellos a los que él conocía mejor… sin embargo el no recibió respuesta alguna.

Resignado al hecho de que ellos no estaban aquí (Pero deseando que hubiesen podido escapar), Tigre continuo caminando por el campo de batalla, pero a la vez intentando no pisar los cuerpos de los soldados caídos.

"Que horrible batalla…" Murmuro el Conde de Alsace. Su mente comenzó a recordar un poco de la noche anterior, de cómo el enemigo los había agarrado por sorpresa.

Pero de entre sus recuerdos Tigre en particular pudo recordar a una mujer de cabellos plateados que montaba un caballo blanco… esa mujer había acabado con los soldados de Brune y lo hizo parecer fácil.

"Esa fue una Vanadis…" Murmura Tigre.

Entonces Tigre reviso cuantas flechas le quedaban, llegando a la conclusión de que únicamente eran cinco.

No sería mucho, pero él podía trabajar con eso.

Los sonidos de las pisadas de un caballo comenzaron a sonar, revelando que arriba estaba un soldado de Zchted que vio a Tigre y buscaba acabar con el sobreviviente.

Sin embargo Tigre de manera fácil apunta su arco y le clava una flecha en el rostro a ese tipo, resultando en una muerte instantánea.

Pero para la mala suerte de Tigre, el caballo que en el que el soldado de Zchted se encontraba continuo corriendo hasta el punto en el que Tigre no pudo alcanzarlo… ya que él pensaba usar ese caballo.

Asique Tigre continuo caminando en dirección hacia el oeste.

"¡Bertrand!" Llamaba Tigre, "¡Conde Mashas!" Pero nada, ni una sola respuesta.

Es ahí cuando nuestro Santo de Sagitario Amnésico ve que al frente se encuentra un grupo de siete personas… ellos eran de Zchted…

Y la persona que estaba al centra era una chica de ojos rojos y cabellos plateados, ella tenía una figura impresionante.

En otras palabras…

 **ESA MUJER ERA HERMOSA**

Pero Tigre rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos innecesarios… ya que hermosa o no, esa Vanadis había acabado con el ejército de Brune, el cual incluía a la gente de Alsace.

Y si bien Tigre sabía que la batalla estaba perdida… si el aun lograba asesinar a esa Vanadis entonces el ejército enemigo se perdería en el descontrol y con eso los sobrevivientes de Brune serían capaces de escapar mientras el ejército de Zchted trataba de organizarse.

Asique con eso en mente, Tigre saco su arco y una de sus flechas y apunto hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la Vanadis.

"Solo me quedan cuatro flechas…" Murmura Tigre, cuyos ojos están fijos en su objetivo mientras su mente ya decidió un plan.

"Oh mi Diosa Athena…" Murmura Tigre, sin darse cuenta que dijo el nombre de otra diosa en vez de 'Eris' la diosa del viento y la tormenta, "Por favor guía esta flecha…." Y con un último respiro, Tigre dispara su flecha.

Pero su objetivo no era matar directamente a la Vanadis, sino que abrir una ruta para encontrar el momento de arrojar la flecha que acabaría con la vida de ella.

Asique es por eso que la primera flecha impacta en al caballo de uno de los dos caballeros que estaban al lado de la Vanadis, la segunda flecha lanzada instantes después impacta en el otro caballo que estaba al lado de la Vanadis.

Los dos caballeros que estaban al lado de ella cayeron al suelo… pero eso tuvo el efecto secundario de que la Vanadis se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba Tigre.

Ella simplemente miro a Tigre con una sonrisa… ¡Y montada en su caballo fue hacia el!

Sin perder tiempo Tigre disparo todas las flechas que le quedaban, sin embargo la Vanadis usando una gran habilidad con su espada las destruyo todas.

Era el final del camino para Tigre…

"Ya no me quedan flechas…" Murmura Tigre, quien únicamente puede ver como la Vanadis se acerca hacia él.

Asique… ¿Este era el fin?

Claro que si, después de todo ya no le quedaba ninguna flecha a Tigre, quien era malo con cualquier otra arma que no fuese el arco y flecha.

¿No había nada más que el pudiese hacer?

Claro que no, intentarlo únicamente hubiese sido perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba a Tigre.

Pero… ¿Estaba bien aceptar la derrota si uno no intentaba hasta la última alternativa posible?

Claro que no… pero sin flechas ya no existía una alternativa.

Si no había armas… ¿Qué tal usar los puños?

"Je… mis puños…" Tigre se rio levemente ante la noción mientras la Vanadis continuaba acercándose con su caballo.

Si él no era bueno con armas a excepción del Arco y la Flecha, entonces usar los puños sería inútil.

Pero entonces, por alguna razón una escena vino a la mente de Tigre.

 _-Flashback. (¿?)-_

" _Tigre," Se puede escuchar la voz de una persona desconocida, pero que a la vez extrañamente suena muy familiar para el Conde de Alsace._

" _¿Si Maestro?" Tigre pudo escuchar… ¿Su voz pero más joven?_

" _Aun cuando tu especialidad sea el Arco y la Flecha, y tu entrenamiento sea para Sagitario, nunca debes olvidar uno de los principios más básicos de los Santos," Dijo la voz de ese hombre adulto, "Nosotros peleamos con nuestros puños y nuestros Cosmos, nunca lo olvides"._

" _¡Si maestro!" Contesto la voz del joven Tigre._

 _Tan rápido como llego, ese flashback desapareció de la mente de Tigre en cosa de un segundo._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Sobre lo que ese recuerdo era… Tigre se olvidó también.

Sin embargo súbitamente… el deseo de usar sus puños para combatir se volvía más y más fuerte.

"Los Santos pelean con sus puños…" Murmuro Tigre, sacando el mensaje de esa memoria extraña.

No tenía mucho sentido… pero súbitamente Tigrevurmud Vorn sintió una inspiración al repetir esas palabras.

Y súbitamente al pensar más y más en aquellas memorias borrosas, Tigre baja la cabeza y comienza a apretar sus puños.

Si alguien hubiese visto sus ojos, uno hubiese notado cuando los ojos de Tigrevurmud Vorn se pusieron súbitamente vacíos, como si él hubiese entrado en una especie de estado de trance.

Por otra parte la Vanadis ya estaba prácticamente al frente de Tigre, y lista para usar su espada para forzarlo a rendirse.

Las habilidades con el Arco y Flecha de este soldado de Brune fueron suficientemente grandes para que la Vanadis considerase perdonarle la vida.

Si… ese hombre era demasiado interesante como para encontrar su final en esta batalla.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese hacerle saber a aquel hombre su decisión…

¡Tigre se movió rápidamente y se lanzó hacia a la Vanadis usando únicamente sus puños!

"¿¡Que!?" Se escucha como la Vanadis exclamo en sorpresa.

De entre todas las alternativas ella nunca considero la mera posibilidad de que alguien estuviese tan loco como para atacar sin ningún arma en esta situación.

De hecho tal fue la sorpresa que ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar este choque.

Ella sin embargo pudo reaccionar a tiempo para usar el cuerpo de **Arifar** para bloquear ese golpe, ya que si ella hubiese usado el filo… entonces Tigre hubiese perdido un a mano.

Y para alguien que se especializa en combate a larga distancia… eso hubiese sido un daño irreparable.

Sin embargo el caballo de la Vanadis no pudo manejar con calma aquella situación.

El caballo se puso nervioso y comenzó a tambalearse bastante.

Tigre y la Vanadis lograron alejarse a tiempo antes de que el caballo terminase por caer al suelo.

La Vanadis cayó de pie, mostrando que por algo ella tenía ese poder. Tigre también lo hizo, pero su forma de caer se notó como una más de instinto que de pensamiento racional, ya que no doblo las rodillas para reducir el impacto.

Únicamente su instinto era continuar peleando y no preocuparse de la seguridad de su cuerpo.

"Muy interesante," Dijo la sonriente Vanadis al ponerse de pie, "Nunca había visto a alguien que arremetiese con sus puños hacia el enemigo en un caballo," Lo que había comenzado como una guerra anticlimática con la victoria de Zchedt, ahora se había transformado en un combate interesante.

"…" Sin embargo Tigre no dice nada de nada. En lugar de eso el únicamente levanta su puño, aun estando en ese aparente estado de trance.

Eleonora Villtaria por su parte estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Ese hombre que con una flecha había logrado emocionarla después de ganar fácilmente esta batalla… ahora usaba únicamente sus puños para enfrentarse a ella.

Y de alguna manera, aun sin ningún arma… ¡Ese chico está peleando de igual a igual con una Vanadis!

"Asique no vas a hablar…" Sonrió Eleonora mientras usaba a **Arifar** para defenderse de los puños de tigre, "¡Entonces hare que me escuches!" Ella ahora definitivamente no deseaba matar a Tigre después de haber mostrado un potencial tan increíble.

Ósea, que usar a **Arifar** será necesario.

Sintiendo como Eleonora estaba llamándolo, la Espada activo sus poderes.

Blandiendo su espada hacia Tigre, una ráfaga de viento envió volando hacia atrás al pelirrojo.

Eleonora había reducido el poder de ese ataque para no dañar mucho a Tigre, ya que ella lo quería vivo y no muy dañado de ser posible… pero si el oponía demasiada resistencia entonces ella simplemente tendría que aplicar más poder.

Tigre no dejaba que eso lo detuviese y tan pronto como el viento lo lanzo al suelo, él se levanta al instante, con la intención de continuar peleando.

"Veo que no planeas rendirte," Comento la Vanadis, quien da una sonrisa de felicidad a Tigre, cuyos ojos aún estaba medio perdidos, indicando que el continuaba en estado de trance.

Sin embargo por la distancia entre ellos, la Vanadis no pudo enfocarse en los ojos de Tigre, asique ella no pudo notar nada raro con sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya que el momento de combatir se acercaba, solo faltaba ver quien hacia el primer movimiento.

Y fue Tigre quien lo hizo.

Con un impulso de velocidad y su puño listo para combatir, él se dirigió hacia la Vanadis.

Sin embargo Tigre la primera vez tuvo una ventaja de haber tomado por sorpresa a su oponente, ahora que la Vanadis sabía que Tigre estaba ahí, ella no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Y peor aún, debido a que Tigre no recordaba cómo usar el Cosmos y ahora estaba en estado de trance, el respondía y se movía únicamente por instinto y nada más, por lo que él no planeaba sus ataques.

Por otra parte su oponente era alguien que estaba muy acostumbrada a pelear moviendo su cuerpo, y ella sabía como planear esos movimientos y ataques.

Asique no fue sorpresa aquí que…

…la Vanadis tuviese a Tigre de rodillas usando un solo movimiento de espada, un movimiento que afortunadamente no corto a Tigre.

"Realmente mostraste unas habilidades bien interesantes," Dijo finalmente la Vanadis, quien ahora estaba apuntando la punta de su espada a la cara de Tigre.

En un mundo hubiese sido una triunfante Vanadis la que apuntaría su espada a Tigre desde su caballo después de que a él se le hubiesen terminado sus flechas.

Pero en este mundo ella estaba de pie frente a Tigre, quien a base de puños la forzó a salirse de su caballo.

Pero a la vez eso significaba que en este mundo nuestra Vanadis ve a Tigre como alguien todavía más valioso.

"Yo soy Eleonora Viltaria," Se presentó ella, causando que Tigre finalmente aprendiese su nombre, ¿Quizás una cortesía final para el hombre que iba a morir?

"Tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Sorpresivamente la Vanadis hizo aquella pregunta en lugar de tomar en un instante la vida de Tigre.

El pelirrojo únicamente mira a esa hermosa mujer, internamente él estaba sorprendido por como todo había procedido y por como ella no lo había matado aun cuando el intento tomar su vida.

Bueno… ella ya hizo una pregunta.

"Tigrevurmud Vorn," Respondió Tigre. Quien incluso con el filo de la espada en frente suyo, el mantuvo su compostura.

"A partir de ahora tú serás mío," Fue lo que dijo la Vanadis.

Bien… Tigre no es esperaba ESA respuesta.

Un enemigo que había acabado con el Ejército de Brune, una mujer bien poderosa… hizo una declaración como esa sin dudarlo por un solo instante, aun cuando Tigre está en un ejército enemigo.

Pero…

Lamentablemente Eleonora Viltaria no lo sabía todavía, pero ella había logrado tener bajo su poder aun Santo Dorado (Aunque amnésico), y las repercusiones por esta acción… las repercusiones y consecuencias definitivamente no serán pequeñas.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Honestamente, hacer que Tigre perdiese la memoria era aquí la mejor alternativa. Es decir da tiempo. Además aquí use un poco del Canon de Vanadis, apenas el inicio del primer cap, pero eso era porque nos enfocamos en el lado Saint Seiya de la historia.

Nuestro querido Youma fue el responsable, ya que borrar las memorias de alguien para ver lo que ocurre es algo que Youma totalmente haría.

Tigre todavía posee el Cosmos, sin embargo perdió sus memorias sobre cómo usarlo y además sus recuerdos sobre el Santuario. Siendo que el solo recuerda ahora su nombre y que tuvo una persona con la que él fue muy cercano en su infancia.

Pero esto tiene un lado malo… como Tigre eventualmente terminaría envuelto en varios problemas del canon de Vanadis… eso podría considerarse estar peleando egoístamente por motivos personales.

Aunque primero veamos cómo avanza esto antes de llegar a esa conclusión.

Por cierto…

¿Qué pensara el Santuario sobre la 'Muerte' de Tigre?

Eso se verá en el próximo cap.

Por cierto, aquí los dos más cercanos a Tigre se unen luego a la aventura.

En otras palabras Además de Tigre, El Cid y Regulus jugaran papeles importantes. Aunque como Regulus ni posee Armadura todavía, creo que será mejor usar a otro dorado como tercer miembro…

Díganme quien creen que debería ser. (Mis mayores opciones son: Shion, Manigoldo, Kardia o Albafica, pero igual díganme que opinan ustedes).

::::::::::::

Respuestas a Reviews del Cap anterior:

-jbadillodavila: Gracias por el sentimiento.

-The Demon Forgotten: Bueno gracias. Con esto la Saga Dorada continua avanzando bien.

-Element-OverLord: Pues me alegro.

-RegulusNemea2: Que bien, gracias por el apoyo.

-Osa Major: Bueno el protagonista quedaba bien como Sagitario, asique solo los puse juntos.

-demiansparda: Pues aquí esta el cap.

-Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades: Pues me esfuerzo para que sea bueno.

-Roy4: Bueno, gracias por el aprecio.

-leknyn: Pues por sus habilidades, Tigre era el indicado.

-deathmask83: Tu lo haz dichio, creo que varias aprenderán algo de humildad gracias a Tigre.

-AtrixGrayZero: Si, Vanadis es una gran serie. Aiacos será alguien importante para esto, pero no será el único ya que Youma esta aquí tambien.

-Toa Solaric: Gracias.

-anonimo: Cuando las Vanadis vean el poder que ellos poseen… bueno ya se imaginan la reacción.

-Pedro52: Si.

-carlos13: Deberías verla, Vanadis es una serie genial.

-diego muoz agama: Si, la pelea de los barcos será un punto muy dramático e importante, las Vanadis no quedaran tan atrás, ya que tengo un plan para ellas.

Sobre los Espectros, como Regulus esta en el Santuario, entonces Rhadamantys debe estar libre… seria interesante ver como él y Tigre se encuentran.

Bueno, Elen será más cercana a Tigre por esa afinidad con el viento.

Hmm… vere que hacer sobre eso, ya que igual no quiero que ella muera.

-BlueXtreme: Bueno igual Shirou es mas Espadas que Flechas, asique Tigre queda mejor.


	3. El Santo Amnésico y la Vanadis

**Flecha 02: El Santo Amnésico y la Vanadis**

 _-Sueño de Tigrevurmud Vorn (Años como aprendiz de Santo)-_

 _En un lugar donde el sol brilla de manera apacible y el día es cálido, pero a la vez nunca tan caluroso… podemos encontrar un pequeño claro en donde un pilar de piedra se encuentra caído, lo que le permitía servir como un asiento… o como una cama._

 _Y es precisamente ese segundo uso el que está siendo aplicado por nuestro aguerrido héroe de esta historia, Tigrevurmud._

 _Este lugar también era donde Illias lo había entrenado a Tigre._

 _En este momento nos encontramos en el tiempo donde Illias de Leo todavía continuaba en el Santuario y Tigrevurmud Vorn aún no lograba conseguir su Armadura de Sagitario._

 _Sin embargo, si bien el no poseía la Armadura… el sí poseía ciertos amigos._

 _Acercándose de manera sigilosa un tipo grande y un tipo de estatura normal llegan hasta estar al lado del durmiente Conde de Alsace._

" _Oye, ¿Realmente planeas hacer esto?" Se escucha una exasperada voz._

" _Por supuesto," Respondió una voz un tanto más aguda, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, más bien era diversión lo que estaba en su voz, "Desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta sería bastante malo," Era claro que el dueño de esa voz tenía planeado hacerle algo a Tigre._

" _Acaso dijiste… '¿Una oportunidad como esta?'" Repitió incrédulo el chico que estaba en contra sobre lo que iba a ocurrirle al pobre Tigrevurmud, "Tigre siempre duerme de esta forma, de hecho esta oportunidad está presente todos los días," Hace notar el chico que no estaba de acuerdo con este plan._

 _Honestamente… a veces cierta gente era demasiado infantil._

" _Vamos Aspros, a veces tienes que admitir que la vida tiene partes divertidas también," Dijo el primer chico._

" _Hasgard…" Suspira Aspros, a la vez que nos da el nombre del otro chico._

 _Hasgard se acercó hacia Tigre y se agacho apara estar a la altura de su oreja…_

 _Y entonces…_

" _¡DESPIERTA!" Grito a todo pulmón Hasgard._

" _¡Ahhhh!" El grito de sorpresa de Tigre fue la confirmación necesaria de que ese plan había funcionado._

 _Tigre estaba tan sorprendido que el había caído al suelo desde el pilar._

" _Duele…" Se escucha decir al pelirrojo, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a sus dos amigos._

 _Más específicamente su mirada se enfocaba en Aspros._

" _Aspros…" La mirada que Tigre le daba a su otro amigo era una que claramente buscaba que Aspros se sintiese culpable… cosa que por supuesto no ocurrió, "¿Por qué no lo detuviste?" Pregunta el Alumno del Santo de Leo._

" _Quizás así aprendas a no dormir de esa forma," Fue la respuesta de Aspros, quien se cruzó de brazos._

 _Tigre simplemente miro al suelo debido a esa respuesta._

" _Es increíble como este tipo puede dormir así y aun ser el estudiante del Señor Illias," Se rio Hasgard, claramente estando muy divertido con esta peculiar situación._

 _Era la primera vez que un posible Santo Dorado… era tan bueno para dormir._

" _Y justo cuando pensaba que el entrenamiento del Señor Illias te había quitado ese tonto habito…" Suspira Aspros, quien tenía su palma en el rostro._

 _¿Este tipo seria su eventual compañero del mismo rango?_

 _Aun como buen amigo que era Aspros, uno debía admitir que ahora mismo Tigre no daba la mejor impresión como candidato a Santo Dorado._

" _Yo… no lo puedo evitar…" Murmuro Tigre, quien se sonrojo y miro hacia un lado para evitar ver o la exasperación de Aspros o la risa de Hasgard._

 _Normalmente con Titta o su maestro él no se avergonzaba nada por esto, sin embargo como Aspros y Hasgard eran sus amigos y casi de la misma edad… ahí le daba vergüenza a Tigre de que lo hubiesen atrapado durmiendo._

" _Vamos Aspros, que sea un aspirante a Santo Dorado no significa que su actitud deba ser tan correcta como la tuya o la de Degel," Dijo Hasgard con un tono amigable de voz._

 _Tigre había escuchado hablar de ese tal 'Degel', quien era un candidato a Santo Dorado con mucho potencial. En general se trataba de una persona de mucha inteligencia y buenos modales, e incluso venía desde Brune al igual que Tigre, haciendo que él y Degel tuviesen el mismo país de origen._

 _Ante eso Aspros únicamente se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia un lado, sonrojándose levemente por el comentario de Hasgard._

 _Ante esa reacción del usualmente serio Aspros… Tigrevurmud Vorn dio una leve risa._

 _El tener amigos cercanos a su edad ciertamente se sentía genial… debido a que su última amistad como esta fue con Suikyo… y eso termino mal._

 _Pero con el tiempo Tigre fue capaz de ver el tipo de personas honestas y de buenas intenciones que eran Aspros y Hasgard._

" _Hehe, perdón," Se disculpó Tigre ante sus amigos, simplemente porque él era consciente de que el Santuario no era un lugar para ese habito suyo… que el todavía no podía dejar de hacer, sin importar cuanto se lo propusiese._

 _A veces… uno tenía que lidiar con cosas en la vida que simplemente no se iban y aceptar que son partes de uno._

 _Al parecer los amigos cercanos de Tigre estaban comenzando a entender eso. Aun cuando muchos dirían que algo como eso no era una actitud 'digna' de un Santo Dorado._

 _Sin embargo la 'actitud digna' no era lo que dictaba el hecho de que alguien pudiese usar una Armadura Dorada, lo que dictaba el hecho de poder usarlas era más que nada el haber dominado el Séptimo Sentido y que la propia Armadura considerase a uno como un portador digno._

 _Un Santo Dorado podía ser orgulloso, perezoso, relajado, violento, lujurioso por la batalla, o alguien que se tomase las reglas muy seriamente y reprendiese a quienes no lo hacían. Pero si la Armadura aún continuaba con ellos, entonces eran personas dignas de vestirlas sin importar que._

 _La única persona indigna era a quien la propia Armadura Dorada consideraba como 'Indigna' era a una persona maligna, y la propia Armadura Dorada abandonaría a tal persona si consideraba que el usuario ya no era digno de usar a la Armadura Dorada._

" _Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que mentalizarme el que los invasores pasen fácilmente por la Casa de Sagitario ya que el Guardián probablemente este durmiendo," Dijo Aspros, quien ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la idea, que aun con lo inapropiada que era... igual era una imagen divertida._

 _Hasgard se puso de todavía más buen humor al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Aspros. Aun cuando Aspros no lo admitiese, el igual poseía un sentido del humor._

" _Oye, no exageres, incluso yo no dormiría si realmente hubiese invasores," Dijo Tigre con tono de reproche._

 _Puede que Tigrevurmud Vorn sea muchas cosas, en especial un tipo que si sabe dormir, sin embargo uno no debía dudar su determinación o la importancia que él le ponía a su posición como miembro del Santuario._

 _Si hubiese una invasión enemiga, Tigre se despertaría al instante y ayudaría a defender el Santuario._

" _Hehe, si era una broma," Dijo al instante Hasgard para que Tigre no se llevase un mala impresión, "El hecho de que los tres estemos en un nivel similar señala lo mucho que te estas esforzando,"._

 _Tigre asintió feliz, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos._

" _Estoy decidido a continuar y volverme fuerte," Dijo un sonriente Tigre al mirar al cielo, ahora por ejemplo él podía pelear con su cuerpo tan bien como él podía pelear con su arco y flechas._

 _Y por alguna razón el escuchar las palabras de Tigre inspiro a Aspros a decir algo._

" _Yo estoy decidido a obtener a la Armadura de Géminis," Dijo Aspros con toda seriedad y determinación, "De esa forma podre cambiar algunas cosas del Santuario," Lo que Tigre no sabía era que Aspros esperaba cambiar las cosas por el bien de su hermano Defteros._

 _Porque en este punto de su vida, Aspros todavía no conocía a la persona que plantaría la semilla de la maldad en su corazón._

 _Y rugiendo las palabras de Aspros, Hasgard también decidió hablar._

" _Pues yo estoy decidido a ganar la Armadura de Tauro," Sonrió con confianza Hasgard, "Así las futuras generaciones podrán crecer y ser fuertes como la nuestra," Era bastante obvio de que entre el trio de aprendices con mucho potencial, Hasgard era quien más creía en el futuro y el potencial de las futuras generaciones de Santos._

 _Al escuchar hablar a sus dos amigos de tal manera, Tigre no pudo evitar el unírseles._

" _Yo originalmente me uní al Santuario después de un encuentro con uno de los Espectros de Hades que resulto reencarnar en mi mejor amigo," Dijo por primera vez Tigre esas palabras frente a sus dos amigos._

 _A decir verdad ese motivo era algo muy personal que únicamente su maestro Illias sabía. Pero ahora Tigre sentía que la confianza que él les tenía a sus dos amigos era suficiente para revelar ese motivo._

 _Y predeciblemente los rostros de Aspros y Hasgard mostraron una enorme sorpresa._

" _Al principio pensé que nada más importaba, únicamente yo debía ganar el poder suficiente para derrotarlo y luego salvarlo… pero eventualmente mi maestro me revelo que no era posible ayudar a alguien una vez que este se vuelve un Espectro," Cuando Tigre escucho eso por primera vez, él se desanimó tanto que incluso estaba dispuesto a abandonar su entrenamiento y regresar a Alsace._

 _Quizás Illias había revelado eso para darle a Tigre la decisión de regresar a casa y olvidar al Santuario (Porque en otro caso él hubiese sido ejecutado por estar desertando)… sin embargo Tigre al recordar lo lejos que el había llegado y los amigos que el había hecho, sin mencionar lo mucho que el admiraba a Illias… Tigre decidió quedarse._

" _Realmente considere abandonarlo todo y volver a casa, viviendo como si nada de lo que le ocurrió a Suikyo hubiese sucedido," Tigre no le daba oportunidad de hablar a sus amigos hasta que él hubiese terminado._

 _Sin embargo eso no era necesario, debido a que Aspros y Hasgard están escuchando atentamente a Tigre, sabiendo la confianza que él les debe tener para decirles información como esa. Más aun considerando como muchos aun piensan que el uso su posición social para llegar a ser el aprendiz de Illias, cuando fue el mismísimo Santo de Leo el que acepto a Tigre como aprendiz._

" _Pero entonces vi como ustedes dos continuaban esforzándose y volviéndose fuertes, determinados a convertirse en protectores de este mundo… fue ahí cuando decidí continuar y proteger el mundo de Hades y sus Espectros," Continuo hablando el pelirrojo, "Yo todavía amo mucho Alsace, eso nunca cambiara. Sin embargo mientras más tiempo pase con mi Maestro y ustedes, entendí finalmente lo que era ser un Santo y lo que es pelear para proteger este mundo," Sonrió Tigre, aunque había una pizca de melancolía en su voz por decir esas palabras._

 _Después de todo sin importar que, el todavía amable Alsace desde el fondo de su corazón, la tierra que su familia había gobernado por generaciones era muy importante para Tigre._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo… Tigre tenía sus sentimientos y orgullo de Santo._

 _Además si el Santuario caía en la Guerra Santa… todo el mundo, incluido Alsace habría caído ante las manos de Hades y sus Espectros._

 _Y Tigre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida en el campo de batalla para evitar ese destino._

 _Naturalmente después de escuchar sus razones, fue Hasgard el que rompió el silencio._

" _¡Bien dicho!" Hasgard entonces le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tigre, esa palmada tuvo tanto poder que Tigre tembló un poco. El Futuro Santo de Tauro tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "Hablas como un verdadero hombre," Dijo con orgullo Hasgard._

 _Aspros meramente asintió a Tigre, pero a la vez le dio una sonrisa que en si era suficiente como respuesta._

" _Las vidas de las personas son el futuro de la tierra," Dijo Tigre con la misma determinación que mostraron sus amigos, "Y nosotros somos los encargados de proteger esas vidas y ese futuro," Fue ahí cuando el momento histórico que marco la determinación de esos tres para heredar las Armaduras fue dicho con ciertas palabras._

 _Los tres chicos juntaron los puños y gritaron a todo pulmón…_

" _¡Nosotros Crearemos El Futuro Juntos!" Declararon al unísono los futuros Tauro, Géminis y Sagitario._

 _Una promesa había sido creada ese día entre tres buenos amigos. En un punto de sus vidas donde sus futuros se encontraban repletos de esperanzas y sueños._

 _La parte de la promesa de conseguir las Armaduras Doradas había sido completada._

 _Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo se estaba haciendo un tanto claro que… la promesa de que los tres creasen el futuro juntos no sería capaz de ser realizada._

 _Este sueño era trágico en el sentido de que Tigre, Aspros y Hasgard honestamente creyeron en ese entonces que cumplirían aquella promesa a como dé lugar._

 _Pero antes de poder continuar por esas hermosas memorias… el sueño termina abruptamente debido a causas externas._

 _-Fin del Sueño-_

"Amigos míos…" Murmura Tigre mientras duerme.

Su mente consciente no está presente aquí, únicamente su subconsciente se encuentra manejando lo que pasa en los sueños de Tigrevurmud Vorn de Sagitario.

Cuando sus ojos se abran y su mente activa tome el control el habrá olvidado aquel sueño. Sin embargo ahora que Tigre está soñando él puede resucitar aquellos momentos en los que todo iba bien.

Sin embargo regresando a nuestra realidad, Tigre estaba durmiendo con su boca abierta, lo que en si no era tan grave… pero considerando que él estaba en territorio enemigo, el dormir de esa manera podía verse como 'inapropiado'.

Es por eso que cierta persona que había sido enviada a despertar a nuestro héroe… a esa persona no le gusto la falta de preocupación que Tigre estaba mostrando.

Asique quizás por eso esa persona tomo su espada y la metió en la boca del durmiente Santo de Sagitario.

El efecto de esa acción fue inmediato, ya que Tigre abrió sus ojos al instante… para ver como una mujer rubia que es dos o tres años mayor que él (Y no se puede negar que atractiva…) era quien había metro la punta de la espada en su boca y ahora lo miraba fríamente a él.

"¿Asique finalmente te has despertado?" Dijo la rubia.

Aun con haber sido capturado, Tigre no había sido dejado en un calabozo ni nada por el estilo, sino que se le había dejado en una habitación con cama y todo.

"¿Ya es de día?" Pregunta Tigre después de que la chica hubiese retirado la espada de su boca, él estaba todavía sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho.

"Si hubieses tomado dos horas más ya sería mediodía," Respondió la mujer, quien ahora tenía su espada en sus manos.

"…Que forma tan extraña de despertar a los demás," Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Tigre como respuesta.

"También es la primera vez que yo tengo que despertar así a alguien…" Respondió automáticamente la mujer rubia.

Ella entonces miro bien a Tigre, que aún seguía calmadamente recostado en la cama.

"Maldita sea… ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto siendo un prisionero?" Pregunto ella en tono de reproche, ya que era como si al pelirrojo no le importase su situación.

"Es un talento especial," Respondió simplemente Tigre, ya que esta no era la primera ni será la última vez que le pregunten sobre sus hábitos a la hora de dormir.

El miro hacia una de las paredes de la habitación para ver como su arco y flechas se encontraban ahí con él.

Si, al ver sus armas ahí Tigre recordó como el había sido capturado y ahora se encontraba en Zchted.

"Eleonora-sama requiere de tu presencia," Le dijo la rubia a Tigre.

Nada más fue dicho entre ellos dos, únicamente Tigre fue guiado hacia la oficina de Eleonora Viltaria.

Y Tigre no lo sabía, pero en esos mismos momentos en Alsace, Titta estaba siendo informada sobre lo que había pasado sobre su captura.

 **-Oficina de Eleonora-**

Por otra parte después de que Tigre haya entrado en la oficina, Eleonora se tomó la molestia de infórmale sobre cuánto dinero se requeriría para su rescate.

La suma era… 700.000 Deniers.

Básicamente algo equivalente a tres años de impuestos de Alsace… en otras palabras una suma imposible de reunir aun con la ayuda del Conde Mashas.

Pero si tan solo Tigre pudiese tener sus recuerdos… entonces el Santuario podría ayudarlo a salir de esta situación desesperada.

Pero como ese no es el caso, el Santo Amnésico tuvo que darle una respuesta a la Vanadis.

"Es demasiado, ¿No podría tener un descuento?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, quien mantuvo su compostura.

"No es posible," Fue la respuesta una Eleonora que estaba en su escritorio, una respuesta simple y clara que no dejaba espacio para argumentos.

Tigre únicamente pudo suspirar.

"El plazo es de 50 días para que el rescate llegue desde el Reino de Brune," Informo la rubia que estaba al lado de Eleonora.

"Si por casualidad el dinero no fuese entregado a tiempo, tú te comprometerás a ser mío según las condiciones del acuerdo," Explico la Vanadis, "Este trato se ha realizado en nombre del dios Radegast," Finalizo de explicar Elonora.

Tigre suspira con derrota, sabiendo que él estaba en problemas y que escapar no sería posible ya que el seria asesinado si lo intentase.

Pero por alguna razón… aun cuando pareciese ser una locura, Tigre creía que era posible para el hacer un escape exitoso.

Es decir solo él debía encontrar un lugar… ¡Y correr como la misma luz!

…

…

…

' _No… ¿Por qué pensé en algo tan irreal?'_ Se preguntó mentalmente Tigre al pensar en esa imposibilidad absoluta para un simple hombre como él.

Sin embargo por alguna razón el continuaba pensando que hacer esa locura sería algo posible… quizás él lo intentaría si eso fuese el último recurso.

"¿Y bien?" Respondió Tigre, quien después de dar otro suspiro por lo lamentable de su situación, él ahora le dio esa respuesta a Eleonora usando un tono más desafiante a pesar de su posición de prisionero, "¿Se me ha metido una espada en la boca y traído hasta aquí solo para escuchar tal disparate?" Dice el Santo Amnésico, quien como se ha visto ha recuperado su compostura.

Por lo visto esa respuesta no le agrado en nada a Limalisha, sin embargo Eleonora no se veía en lo más mínimo afectada por las palabras de Tigre o el tono que el usase con esas palabras.

"Vamos, vamos. Por supuesto que eso no puede ser todo," Dijo la Vanadis desde su escritorio, ella todavía conservaba su buen ánimo.

Si, después de todo había algo que Eleonora deseaba volver a ver.

"Quiero que hagas algo," Dijo la hermosa Vanadis.

Y Tigre… el ya tenía una idea de lo que eso seria.

 **-Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Eleonora Viltaria guio al Santo de Sagitario hacia un campo de entrenamiento en donde entrenaban los guerreros de Leitmeritz.

Si, habían quienes entrenaban con espadas y quienes entrenaban con lanzas… y quienes entrenaban con arco y flecha.

Eso último era prácticamente nunca visto en Brune, en donde se veía a los usuarios de arco y flecha como cobardes y se les menospreciaba.

Eleonora guio a Tigre hacia ese último sector, en donde se entrenaban los que usaban el arco.

Básicamente ahí a la distancia se encontraban los blancos a los que las flechas debían golpear, mientras más lejos, más difícil seria.

"Asique el propósito de llamarme a este lugar era…" Dijo Tigre, pero él iba a dejar que Eleonora lo confirmase por él.

"Correcto, hay algo que quiero que realmente hagas," Dijo Eleonora, quien apunto hacia los blancos, "Dispara una flecha desde aquí y golpea ese blanco que está ahí," A donde la Vanadis apuntaba era hacia el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento de arquería.

Era una distancia considerable.

"La distancia hacia el objetivo es de 300 alshin (Básicamente 300 metros)," Indico la Vanadis la distancia exacta entre la zona de tiro y el objetivo, "Es una instancia tan grande que incluso aquellos con bastantes habilidades con el arco se encuentran en problemas por la dificultad,".

Ciertamente, Tigre podía notarlo, esa distancia sería un problema incluso para él, pero un problema menor más que nada. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro de que quería lograr la Vanadis con esta prueba, Tigre decidió hacerlo rápido.

Uno de los soldados que estaban alrededor fue el que le entrego un arco y cuatro flechas. Ese hombre tenía un rostro con características delicadas y ciertamente hermoso, sin embargo ese tipo a la vez dio una leve sonrisa maliciosa al pasarle el arco a Tigre. Sin embargo el Santo Amnésico no se dio cuenta debido a que él estaba enfocando su atención en su arco.

Y… no le gustaba lo que él veía.

' _Pero que arco más terrible…'_ Pensó el pelirrojo al arco de muy mala calidad en sus manos.

Con ese arco incluso el encontraría algo complicado el lanzar una flecha aun desde una distancia en la que él podría darle al blanco sin tener muchas dificultades.

Tigre pretendió revisar ese arco y en eso dio unas rápidas miradas a sus alrededores, ahí fue que el vio al tipo que le paso ese arco sonriendo con varios soldados.

Fue con eso que Tigre se dio cuenta de que esos tipos le habían dado ese arco en mal estado a propósito.

Sin embargo no era como si el pudiese directamente decirle a Eleonora, después de todo esto él todavía era un prisionero.

"Pero que inútil…" Murmuro en resignación Tigre después de tocar por última vez la cuerda.

Al menos él podría intentar disparar antes de resignarse a este fracaso.

Tigrevurmud Vorn entonces puso la flecha en la cuerda y apunto su arco.

Pero entonces, por un simple momento el… el dejo que sus instintos lo guiasen.

Inconscientemente él iba a usar sus experiencias como un Santo.

"Escuchar el viento…" Murmuro Tigre, quien para la sorpresa de todos cerró sus ojos cuando apunto desde esa distancia.

Y claro que los espectadores se dieron cuenta de que Tigre había cerrado sus ojos mientras apuntaba su arco hacia el blanco.

"Que está haciendo ese idiota…" Murmura el tipo que le paso el arco en mal estado a Tigre con el propósito de que el fuese humillado al fallar todos los tiros. Este tipo ahora tenía los ojos llenos de incredulidad por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos… y claramente era una incredulidad compartida por todos los que observaban a Tigre.

Ya de por si era casi imposible el lograr hacer un tiro decente con ese arco en mal estado, también era moderadamente difícil el acertar desde esa distancia con un arco decente…

No, incluso con un arco de primera categoría y estando a una distancia más cercana… entonces un tiro con los ojos cerrados aún tenía una posibilidad remota de lograr su objetivo.

Ósea Lo que Tigrevurmud Vorn estaba intentando lograr era una imposibilidad absoluta.

Sin embargo Eleonora Viltaria tenía una reacción un tanto distinta (Igual ella estaba sorprendida).

"¿Oh? Realmente interesante…" Murmuro ella.

Ella esperaba que Tigre hubiese simplemente disparado y acertado al instante, considerando su puntería y habilidad que ella presencio en aquella Batalla de Dinant. Pero al parecer el buscaba lucirse.

Sin embargo para los ojos de Tigre, todo el resto del mundo había desaparecido. Lo único que existía era el arco y la flecha en sus manos y el blanco al que él debía dispararle.

Y como si él hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, Tigre suelta la flecha, la cual va volando hacia el blanco.

 _¡CLANG!_

El sonido de la flecha impactando el blanco había sido escuchado.

Eso fue seguido de un silencio total.

Lentamente Tigre abrió sus ojos, creyendo que el había fallado el tiro, lo que era muy posible considerando que ni el mismo creía que era posible lograr un tiro como este a la primera.

Pero uno podría imaginarse la sorpresa del Santo de Sagitario… al ver que su tiro había efectivamente dado en el blanco.

De hecho en el mismísimo centro y de alguna manera una hoja de un árbol que había terminado volando hacia el frente de la ruta de la flecha había terminado perforada por el centro.

Asique en cuerpo de la flecha que estaba en el centro del blanco… en el cuerpo de la flecha se encontraba una hoja.

Un tiro casi imposible (Y totalmente imposible para aquellos que sabían que el arco era defectuoso) había sido realizado con total calma y casualidad.

Los ojos de Tigre no lo podían creer… de hecho el mismo no creía posible esa clase de tiro.

"Vaya, no esperaba que realmente pudiese lograrlo," Comento un sorprendido Tigre ante su logro.

Quizás con más intentos para familiarizarse con ese arco, Tigre lo hubiese logrado, pero no a la primera.

En cambio aquí él lo logro a la primera.

"¡Eso fue impresionante!" Se escucha a voz de Eleonora Viltaria, quien sonaba realmente feliz por lo que ella había presenciado.

"Yo sabía que lograrías darle al blanco, pero nunca pensé que lograrías perforar una hoja y aun así lograrlo," Comento la Vanadis, quien aun repetía la escena de ese tiro en su cabeza.

Era un tiro y una posibilidad imposible que requería de habilidad suprema para lograrse. Y aun así eso ocurrió frente a los ojos de todos.

"Supongo que simplemente… escuche la voz del viento…" Fue la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió a Tigre, aun cuando esa respuesta sonase medio rara.

Pero para él esa respuesta sonaba totalmente razonable.

Sin embargo, aun cuando Tigre parecía calmado, de hecho él se encontraba alerta.

Por alguna razón algo le estaba diciendo que había algo mal aquí. Como si sus instintos estuviesen alerta sobre que algo no andaba bien.

El agarro con fuerza ese arco de mala calidad, aun con ser un arco bastante malo, Tigre ya le había entendido como usarlo, por lo que él era igual de mortífero que con un arco común y corriente.

El tomo otra flecha y lentamente su cabeza fue guiada hacia lo alto de una de las murallas del castillo.

Ahí… se encontraba un tipo con una capucha que estaba apuntando una ballesta hacia… ¡Elen!

Sin pensarlo, Tigre le dio inmediatamente la advertencia a la Vanadis.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Al suelo!" Advirtió el Santo Amnésico, si bien el pudiese haber usado una flecha para matar a ese tipo, eso le hubiese alertado, por lo que lo mejor que se le ocurrió a nuestro héroe fue advertirle a Elen.

Pero al hacer eso la flecha de la ballesta fue lanzada. Con esa velocidad Elen tenía uno o dos segundos de vida.

Pero Elen entonces susurro unas palabras que raramente Tigre pudo escuchar a pesar de la distancia.

" **Arifar…"** Susurra la Vanadis, pareciese incluso un comando más que nada esas palabras.

Y al instante una barrera de viento se formó y protegió a Eleonora Viltaria de esa flecha, hasta el punto de desintegrar ese proyectil que había intentado tomar la vida de una Vanadis.

Y por lo visto el asesino no esperaba eso, ya que el comenzó a escapar tan pronto vio que su plan había fallado.

"¡Atrápenlo!" Comando Lim, con bastante autoridad en sus palabras.

A su comando los soldados presentes comenzaron a movilizarse para atrapar a ese asesino. Aquellos con arco intentaron lanzar sus flechas hacia el asesino, pero la distancia era demasiada. Asique a aquellos que usaban lanzas o espadas les fue ordenado el subir hacia allá arriba y atrapar al asesino.

Pero Tigre no podía permitir que ese tipo se escapase… además el poseía un arma en sus manos, lo que definitivamente lo podría ayudar mucho si el sabia como usarla.

"¿Desean que ese tipo se capturado con vida?" Fue la pregunta que le hizo Tigre a Lim.

Ella simplemente miro a Tigre con irritación, seguramente debido a la seriedad de la situación.

"¿¡Tienes el lujo de decir algo como eso en esta situación!?" Fue la respuesta de Lim.

"Está bien, será en su pie," Declaro Tigre, quien apunto el arco y su flecha hacia donde estaba corriendo el tipo, y después de hacer cálculos mentales, él ya supo cómo lanzar la flecha.

Tigre ya se había acostumbrado a ese arco, asique él ahora podía lanzar flechas sin tomar demasiado tiempo para concentrarse.

Solo fue cosa de apuntar y disparar la flecha.

Nuevamente el Santo mostro su supremo dominio del Arco y Flecha, al disparar desde esa distancia hacia un objetivo que se movía.

Aun siendo de mala calidad el arco, cuando Tigre se había acostumbrado al arco que el usase, entonces él podía usarlo tan bien como si fuese uno común y corriente.

Asique… no era realmente un problema para Tigre el dispararle una flecha al asesino en una zona no letal de su cuerpo.

La flecha fue disparada hacia el pie del asesino, dicha flecha no cayo sin antes hacer una impresionante curva en el aire.

"¡Ahhhh!" Grito de dolor el asesino al sentir como la flecha atravesó su pie.

El dolor fue tal que ese hombre inmediatamente cayó al piso, retorciéndose del dolor.

Ese tipo ahora estaba indefenso, por lo que ahora el seria fácilmente capturado por los guardias.

Con hacer otro tiro imposible todos los presentes (Menos cierta Vanadis) se quedaron tiesos por la sorpresa debido a que nuevamente Tigre había hecho algo aparentemente imposible.

Eleonora simplemente se acercó a Tigre, aunque internamente incluso ella estaba fascinada al ver el poder de su prisionero.

"¿Quieres ver más?" Ofreció Tigre. Aunque él ya sabía lo que respondería la Vanadis frente a sus ojos.

El pedir por más arruinaría este momento. Cualquiera podía ver eso.

"Al menos pude ver claramente, tus habilidades con el Arco fueron increíbles," Sonrió Eleonora, quien definitivamente sonaba más feliz al ver lo hábil que era Tigre, "Realmente fue una de mis mejores decisiones el perdonarte la vida y traerte como prisionero de guerra,".

Eleonora estaba más en lo correcto de lo que ella podía imaginar. Si Tigre hubiese muerto en la Batalla de Dinant, ella hubiese asesinado a un Santo Dorado, poniendo al Santuario en una muy dura situación, siendo que la Guerra Santa se acercaba y no existía ningún candidato a Sagitario con un potencial suficiente para la Armadura.

"Uhmm… gracias…" Respondió Tigre, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Honestamente… Eleonora Viltaria es una chica muy atractiva, eso Tigre no lo podía negar.

Él se había dado cuenta de eso cuando sus ojos la vieron por primera vez. Pero ahora que él ha podido conocerla mejor, Tigre se dio cuenta más y más del tipo de persona que era Eleonora… y ella era una buena persona.

Sin embargo Tigre todavía era consciente de su situación de prisionero de guerra, del hecho de que aun cuando el ambiente era agradable, él no podría quedarse en Leitmeritz, él debía regresar a Alsace junto a Titta, él era un Conde y debía regresar a su pueblo.

Aun cuando… sinceramente la compañía de Eleonora Viltaria fuese algo que le agradaba mucho a Tigrevurmud Vorn.

Es decir, Santo amnésico o no, uno no debía olvidar que él también era un chico, y cualquier chico estaría feliz por poder pasar tiempo con una chica tan hermosa.

Como su maestro Illias de Leo lo había mostrado directamente, un Santo era capaz de amar a una mujer y tener hijos.

Aun así, al menos ahora con ese despliegue de habilidades, la estadía de Tigre podría hacerse más tolerable e incluso él podría haberse ganado el respeto de la gente de aquí.

Sin embargo… mientras Tigre estaba más o menos estable aquí…

Lo mismo no se podría decir del Santuario de Athena ubicado en Muozinel.

 **-Santuario, (Casa de Capricornio)-**

"¡Ha!" Se escucha la voz de un joven chico, quien en estos momentos se encuentra en medio de una batalla.

No es una batalla hasta la muerte como uno usualmente lo pensaría de una batalla que se llevase a cabo dentro de una de las Doce Casas.

Sino una batalla de práctica entre un Santo Dorado y un chico con mucho potencial que puede llegar a ser un Santo Dorado.

Podemos ver a El Cid de Capricornio estando ahí sin su armadura, esquivando con facilidad los golpes de un joven Regulus.

De hecho para un Santo Dorado esto sería fácil… el problema era que en este caso las cosas eran excepcionalmente fáciles, lo que era un problema si uno consideraba que Regulus era considerado un prodigo y por lo tanto el debería estar haciendo esto al menos un poco más complicado para El Cid.

Claramente el chico no estaba enfocado.

"Detente ahí mismo Regulus," Dijo finalmente El Cid, quien atrapo sin siquiera intentarlo una patada de parte de Regulus.

El joven prodigo entonces se sentó en el suelo debido al cansancio que le había producido este entrenamiento junto con el Santo de Capricornio.

Ahora es cuando Regulus se dio cuenta de las diferencias entre los Santos de Sagitario y Capricornio que tenían reputación de ser buenos amigos que a menudo iban juntos en misiones.

Mientras que Tigre era del tipo más amable y comprensivo… El Cid era del tipo estricto.

"Claramente no estas centrado en nuestro entrenamiento," Dijo El Cid, esa afirmación hizo que Regulus apartase la mirada en vergüenza.

Ya que un Santo Dorado estaba dando su tiempo para ayudarlo a continuar manteniendo su entrenamiento constante. Pero aun así Regulus no lograba concentrarse.

Los primeros días estuvieron bien, pero desde que la Armadura de Sagitario regreso sin un dueño el joven león había perdido su inspiración para continuar como antes.

Sin embargo él no podía simplemente quedarse haciendo nada y El Cid había decidido ayudarlo entrenar, por lo que aun sin las ganas de antes, Regulus hacia lo que podía.

"Se trata de Tigre, ¿No es así?" Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, ya que había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta que la desaparición de su maestro afectaría a un chico joven como Regulus.

Y claramente El Cid había acertado ya que Regulus lo miro a los ojos y el Santo de Capricornio pudo ver rastros de lágrimas.

Regulus había perdido a su padre… y aparentemente también a su maestro.

"Él dijo que regresaría… ¡Yo no siento que él esté muerto!" Declaro fervientemente Regulus, "¡Él debe estar vivo en algún lugar!".

Quizás eran sus sentidos agudos que el desarrollo por vivir en los bosques de Sachstein con su padre Illias, rodeado de la naturaleza y animales.

Pero los susurros del viento le decían a Regulus que Tigre no había muerto.

Y para la sorpresa del joven cachorro de león… El Cid asintió.

"Yo siento que él está con vida," Dijo El Cid, la seguridad en su tono de voz era como el acero, "Aun sin ninguna prueba mi Sexto Sentido me está diciendo que él no está muerto," Uno podía confiar en el Sexto Sentido de El Cid en esta situación, ya que al ir en muchas misiones juntos y haber pasado tiempo juntos viajando, una especie de vinculo se había formado entre los Santos de Capricornio y Sagitario.

No podía ser explicado de forma lógica, pero El Cid aun así podía decir que su amigo estaba en algún lugar de este mundo con vida.

Al oír al Santo de Capricornio hablar de esa forma… el rostro de Regulus se llenó de sorpresa y esperanza.

"Tú también piensas lo mismo…" Se escuchó murmurar a un esperanzado Regulus, quien le sonrió a El Cid con el tipo de sonrisa que los niños daban.

Los niños eran seres que podían creer de forma idealista en posibilidades como la de que Tigre todavía estuviese con vida aun cuando los demás no lo creyesen.

"Si, sin importar que algo dentro de mí me dice que Tigre no está muerto," Dijo con honestidad el Santo de Capricornio.

Podrían llamarlo ilógico, pero el Santo de Capricornio sabia su corazonada estaba en lo cierto.

"Por eso tienes que mostrarle lo fuerte que te has vuelto cuando el regrese al Santuario," Fueron las palabras del Santo de Capricornio.

Regulus entonces se llenó de determinación.

"¡Si!" Dijo el joven que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse hasta el punto de ganar la Armadura para que Tigre estuviese orgulloso de el cuándo este regresase.

Y de esa forma el entrenamiento de Regulus bajo un maestro temporal había sido retomado.

Ambos sabrían del hecho de que efectivamente Tigrevurmud de Sagitario se encontraba con vida, pero las circunstancias serian algo que nadie esperaba y que pondría un gran conflicto entre los miembros del Santuario.

Pero por ahora, unos días de calma era lo que disfrutarían los miembros del Santuario.

 **-Santuario, (Área de Entrenamiento)-**

Este era un día normal para Aspros de Géminis, quien sorpresivamente se encontraba de buen humor últimamente.

La razón de ese buen humor era muy simple… uno de los obstáculos para sus planes había aparentemente muerto sin que Aspros hubiese hecho nada.

Si bien hubo un tiempo en el que Aspros y Tigre fueron amigos muy unidos (Junto con Hasgard de Tauro), ahora Aspros había cambiado y se dio cuenta de que el Conde de Alsace sería un obstáculo muy grande para sus planes de tomar el control del Santuario.

Especialmente porque habían rumores de que la posición de Patriarca estaba pensada en dársela a Tigre.

Aspros (Aun cuando esa idea le desagradaba mucho) sabía que al gobernar un pueblo y mantenerlo pacifico a pesar de estar ocupado en el Santuario era algo que requería de talento natural, y que sumado a la propia naturaleza de Tigre lo convertían en uno de los candidatos más fuertes, o quizás el más fuerte para la posición de Patriarca.

Por lo que debido a eso, el Santo de Géminis había estado planeando como encargarse de su 'amigo'.

Si bien era cierto que la Guerra Santa estaba cerca y que perder un Santo Dorado era muy peligroso ya que toda la ayuda posible era necesaria… Aspros había decidido una ruta de acción que le permitiría avanzar aun sin Sagitario.

"Lo único sobre lo que me debo preocupar es sobre el Patriarca… y sobre Athena…" Se dice a si mismo Aspros.

El Patriarca Sage sería un duro oponente, no por nada el había sobrevivido a la Guerra Santa. Incluso para Aspros ese sería un oponente formidable.

Sin embargo también está el asunto de… Athena.

O mejor dicho el hecho de que la Diosa no esté aquí al haber reencarnado en un lugar lejos del Santuario en esta ocasión.

Si ella hubiese sido únicamente una bebe… entonces hubiese sido algo tan fácil como clavarle una daga dorada después de haber asesinado y suplantado al Patriarca…

Pero ahora cuando la encontrasen ella ya no sería una bebe, por lo que asesinar a la diosa sería demasiado complicado…

"Aunque quizás podría controlarla…" Aspros considero esa posibilidad, ya que si él no podía matar a Athena, entonces únicamente él debía manipularla para hacer lo que él quisiese.

El Santo de Géminis manipulando a un Dios para concretar su plan de dominar esta tierra.

Por alguna razón a Aspros le gustaba como sonaba esa idea, de hecho el título de 'Aquel Hombre Que Pudo Manipular a un Dios' no sonaba nada de mal en la mente de Aspros.

Sin embargo el día de hoy los planes de Aspros recibirían una inesperada (Pero no despreciada) ayuda.

"¡Esto es terrible!" Se puede escuchar una voz bastante preocupada.

Aspros mira al origen de esa voz para ver a una típica persona con ropa de guardia del Santuario, pero ese tipo en particular era alguien que era calvo… por lo que Aspros inmediatamente lo reconoció como el tipo que recibe la información importante del mundo exterior de parte de los varios informantes y hace una carta para el Patriarca.

Asique ver a esa persona tan preocupada y con carta en mano corriendo hacia las Doce Casas… solo podía significar que algo grabe había ocurrido.

Y si bien normalmente Aspros solo estaría interesado y entonces esperaría escuchar de la boca del Patriarca lo que había ocurrido… el instinto del Santo de Géminis le estaba gritando a Aspros que detener a ese tipo aquí y ahora era algo sumamente importante.

 **-Con el Mensajero-**

"¡Esto es realmente terrible!" Un hombre calvo de piel bronceada ha dicho esas palabras desde que supo las noticias y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia las Doce Casas para darle esta información al Patriarca.

Sin embargo mientras muchos podían considerar su reacción como 'Exagerada', la verdad era que en esta situación podría considerarse como una reacción 'Apropiada'.

Ya que el había descubierto una noticia capaz de sacudir al Santuario.

Como sea era vital llegar hacia el Patriarca para darle esta información y esperar su veredicto sobre la situación.

…o ese hubiese sido el caso de no ser por…

"Oye tú," Una voz llena de poder y autoridad puede ser escuchada, "Detente ahí mismo, Mensajero," Y con ese comando de parte de la misteriosa persona el mensajero para de una.

Mirando hacia el origen de la voz, el Mensajero se sorprendió al ver una Armadura Dorada acompañada de una larga cabellera azul.

Solo había un Santo con ese tipo de cabello…

"¡S-señor Aspros!" Dijo el sorprendido Mensajero al ver al respetado Santo de Géminis dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Ver a un mensajero en tu estado de ánimo es muy preocupante," Dijo un calmado Aspros, quien daba la apariencia de un Santo comprensivo y amigable, "Como Santo Dorado es mi deber saber que puede causar tanto nerviosismo en un mensajero ya que usualmente es algo malo,".

Si bien este mensajero estaba apresurado para hacer llegar esta información al Patriarca, él no podía ignorar la pregunta de un Santo de tan buena reputación como Aspros.

Asique el Mensajero decidió dar una explicación. Quizás Aspros incluso sabría qué hacer.

"Los Reinos de Brune y Zchted entraron en conflicto debido al desborde de un rio en el borde de ambos países," Comenzó su explicación el Mensajero.

' _Brune… ese es el país de Tigre,_ ' Aspros asocio a los dos al instante, sumado al hecho de que Tigre un no había regresado y que podía estar con vida… eso creaba una situación que podría ser ideal para Aspros.

"Fue en las planicies de Dinant en donde ambos reinos se enfrentaron, ese enfrentamiento fue llamado la 'Batalla de Dinant'," Dijo el Mensajero.

"¿Y Realmente es esa Batalla de Dinant algo en lo que el Santuario deba involucrarse?" Pregunto un Aspros que fingía está confundido… aunque en el fondo él ya sabía con casi total exactitud lo que había ocurrido… pero era mejor tener una confirmación en caso de que no fuese la teoría que Aspros había pensado.

Ya que había una persona de Brune en el Santuario que ciertamente tenia altas posibilidades verse involucrado en ese conflicto.

"P-pues normalmente no," Continuo el Mensajero, "Pero en esa batalla el Reino de Brune envió a una Tropa de 25.000 soldados para pelear contra los 5.000 de Zchted,".

"Hmmm… entonces supongo que Brune debe haber derrotado a Zchted," Asumió Aspros, de hecho todo mundo asumiría eso al oír cuantos eran los números a favor de Brune.

Pero sorprendentemente el Mensajero negó con la cabeza.

Aspros levanto la ceja en curiosidad.

¿Acaso había Zchted milagrosamente superado esa desventaja numérica y derrotado a Brune?

Igual, de ser así Zchted debió haber perdido casi todos los cinco mil soldados para lograr esa victoria milagrosa.

"No, si bien usualmente uno pensaría así, la verdad es que Zchted pudo vencer con mínimas perdidas debido a que el plan inicial había funcionado a la perfección y el Ejercito de Brune cayó en el caos, lo que le hizo fácil a los de Zchted el derrotarlos," Entonces las siguientes palabras sorprendieron un poco más a Aspros, "Aunque quizás esa victoria se deba a que una _**Vanadis**_ fue la que comando las fuerzas de Zchted," Revelo el mensajero.

"¿Una Vanadis?" Pregunto Aspros en genuina curiosidad, ya que aun considerando su situación, el siempre había tenido un interés por las Poderosas Guerreras de Zchted, las Vanadis. Pero hasta ahora Aspros no había visto a una en persona, solo escuchado hablar sobre ellas.

Siete Guerreras que portaban siete misteriosas y poderosas armas de poderes misteriosos.

Al parecer las Vanadis se creían a sí mismas invencibles y las guerreras más poderosas de acuerdo a los rumores.

Y si bien era cierto que frente a los humanos normales esa noción era verdad… contra los Santos.

Aunque como Aspros en si no había visto en persona a una Vanadis para ver qué tan poderosas eran, quizás ellas poseían poderes comparables a los de los Dorados, quizás no.

De hecho una de sus metas era ver a una Vanadis en acción, simplemente por curiosidad, quizás él lo haga antes de usurpar la posición del Patriarca…

"Si, según lo que pude reunir la Vanadis a cargo del territorio de Leitmeritz fue enviada, ella es una chica llamada Eleonora Viltaria y rumores dicen que es bastante hermosa y una guerrera formidable," Continuo el hombre hablando de lo que el había escuchado sobre esa Vanadis en particular.

Aspros solo estaba interesado en el poder de esa Vanadis, no en algo como la apariencia física, debido a que en general a Aspros no le importaban mucho las cosas como las mujeres… después de todo él tenía más cosas sobre las que ocuparse. Tomar el control del Santuario por sobre todas las cosas.

"Pero vera Señor Aspros, la Batalla de Dinant fue la primera campaña de Legnas, el Príncipe de Brune y por eso varios nobles de Brune tuvieron que reunir soldados e ir a la primera campaña militar del Príncipe… incluido el Conde Vorn de Alsace," Si, el presentimiento de Aspros estaba en lo cierto.

De no ser porque se vería muy sospechoso, él hubiese dado una gran sonrisa.

"Señor Aspros… ¿Acaso esta es una violación a las reglas?" Pregunto el preocupado Mensajero, siendo que como él no era un Santo, él no sabía las específicas sobre las reglas.

"Claramente es una total violación a nuestras reglas que un Santo, un Santo Dorado en especial involucrándose en ese tipo de guerras en nombre de un país," Suspira Aspros, fingiendo a la perfección el ser un decepcionado Santo Dorado que escucha como su compañero infringió de tal forma las reglas, "Aunque al menos él tuvo la gentileza de no usar su Armadura o Cosmos en esa batalla,".

"¿Qué le pasara ahora al Santo de Sagitario?" Pregunto el preocupado mensajero, debido a que Tigrevurmud de Sagitario tenía una buena reputación entre los miembros del Santuario, y cuando la noticia se difunda, definitivamente no será de una forma tranquila.

"Hmm… si tuviese que suponer, diría que el seria llevado hacia Su Ilustrísima y entonces el decidiría que clase de castigo le aguardaría a Tigre," Explico Aspros, "El castigo puede variar desde un regaño hasta una ejecución o ser encerrado en el Cabo Sunion," Pero conociendo al Patriarca Sage, sumado al a buena reputación de Tigre y a que una Guerra Santa se aproxima en donde seria potencialmente letal perder a un Santo Dorado…

Entonces lo más seguro era que el castigo seria uno suave.

Esa idea quedo confirmada cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mensajero.

"Que bien, seguro que el Patriarca no llegara a darle un castigo demasiado grave al Señor Tigrevurmud," No solo eso, sino que el mensajero era de aquellos que respetaban al Santo de Sagitario.

En otras palabras… alguien a quien no le molestaría ver a Tigre en la posición del Patriarca.

Sin embargo la mala suerte había llegado para el mensajero, ya que de entre todas las posibles personas con las que él pudo encontrarse… era el Santo que más que nadie podía sacar ventaja de esta situación.

"Esperemos que ese sea el caso," Asintió Aspros, aun cuando esas palabras eran una mentira, "De hecho como este es un asunto que concierne grandemente a los Santos Dorados, creo que será mejor que yo mismo le de esta noticia al Patriarca," Dijo Aspros, de hecho él no podía arriesgar que los otros Dorados aprendiesen de esta información.

"¿Eh?" Respondió el confundido mensajero, quien no se esperaba algo como eso, "Pero claro que no, sería impensable hacer que un Santo Dorado como usted hiciese la tarea de un simple mensajero como yo," La mera idea de hacer que alguien tan respetado como Aspros hiciese eso era desagradable para el mensajero… prueba de la buena reputación de Aspros.

Bien, en ese caso ese tipo sería más fácil de manipular…

"Por favor yo insisto," Dijo calmadamente el Santo de Géminis, "Tigre y yo nos hemos conocido desde el mismo día que el inicio su entrenamiento aquí, necesito ser yo quien le de esta noticia al a Patriarca para poder decidir la mejor ruta de acción,".

Tal carisma poseía Aspros para inspirar la confianza de los demás, tales eran sus habilidades con las palabras y el respeto que la gente tenía por el… que Aspros fue capaz de lograrlo.

"E-está bien…" Concedió el mensajero, quien le paso su reporte a Aspros, "Sé que esto estará seguro con usted, Señor Aspros,".

"Prometo que nada malo le pasara al mensaje," Aseguro Aspros.

El mensajero asintió, claramente desde el momento en que las manos de Aspros se pusieron en el mensaje, dicho mensaje estaba seguro.

Pero que el mensaje llegase al destinatario era algo totalmente distinto.

"Una última cosa," Dijo Aspros con total seriedad, de hecho fue tanta la seriedad que el mensajero se asustó un poco y trago nerviosamente saliva, "Como esto es algo de suma importancia el Patriarca probablemente pedirá que se quede en secreto de la existencia de aquellos que no son los Santos Dorados, ya que estamos cerca de la Guerra Santa esto causaría demasiada conmoción, asique no te sorprendas si nadie más sabe y a la vez informales a los demás informantes sobre no decir nada sobre esa situación," De esa forma Aspros hacía de esa información vital algo únicamente suyo y a la vez él podía planificar con mayor eficacia si el Santuario no era informado.

"Está bien, lo entiendo Señor Aspros," Asintió el mensajero, quien entendió el razonamiento el Santo de Géminis.

Justo como Asrpos lo había deseado.

Asique decidiendo explicarles a los otros informantes sobre las palabras de Aspros y mantenerse quietos sobre la Batalla de Dinant, por lo tanto el informante rápidamente deja el Santuario… sin darse cuenta de que este encuentro había creado una situación que causaría muchos conflictos a futuro.

Ya que…

Finalmente Aspros se había quedado solo.

Ahí fue cuando el ya no pudo contener su felicidad.

"No lo puedo creer…" Murmura Aspros con una gran sonrisa, como si le hubiesen regalado algo que él deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Pensé que él nunca lo haría viendo que él era un Santo ejemplar… pero quizás su conexión hacia ese lugar termino por superar su convicción de Santo…" Igual, a Aspros no le interesaban las razones, ya que él podía tomar una total ventaja de esta situación y hacer un plan para conseguir que Tigre fuese castigado (O mejor dicho ejecutado) por el Santuario.

Pero para hacer eso Aspros debía aprender más y así calcular y crear un plan efectivo para esta situación.

En ese sentido la suerte se encontraba de su lado, ya que si lo que ese tipo había dicho… todavía nadie sabía de las noticias… Y Aspros era totalmente capaz de encontrar una manera de que no se divulgasen las noticias.

Uno no llegaba a ser candidato a Patriarca sin tener los conocimientos necesarios.

Y ya habiendo convencido a ese informante de decirles a los demás informantes el no divulgar esa información, Aspros podría trabajar tranquilo en su plan para acabar con Tigre.

Pero primero había que acercarse para ver cómo se encontraba Tigre… ósea…

"Tengo que ir a Leitmeritz y verlo con mis propios ojos," Decidió Aspros.

En ese lugar se encontraría Tigrevurmud de Sagitario y una Vanadis, cosa que era una agradable coincidencia para Aspros, debido a que el sentía curiosidad por esas guerreras y sus poderes… además como Aspros planeaba usurpar el trono de Patriarca, saber un poco más sobre esas guerreras que supuestamente son las más poderosas sería bueno para su futuro reinado.

Aspros de Géminis comienza a moverse… hacia donde el Sagitario Amnésico se encuentra.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí podemos ver que incluso en el Santuario Tigre tiene enemigos… siendo su anterior amigo Aspros.

Como podemos ver Aspros considera a Tigre como un obstáculo para obtener la Posición de Patriarca. Ya que Sage sabía que Tigre gobernaba Alsace de buena manera y la gente era feliz… asique no sería nada malo tener a Tigre gobernando el Santuario. Pero como sabemos Sage originalmente pensaba darle esa posición a Aspros de cualquier forma, pero Aspros en el canon termina fallando.

Ósea que además de Aiacos, Tigrevurmud tendrá que preocuparse de Aspros y sus planes para asegurarse de que ser el nuevo Patriarca.

Aspros será más bien un antagonista y quizás incluso las circunstancias de su muerte fuesen a cambiar. Pero el caso es que ahora las circunstancias para su plan son distintas ya que Tigre le dio una oportunidad dorada. (Por cierto cuando Aspros piensa que las Vanadis se comparan a los Santos Dorados, esa es solo una suposición basada en la legendaria reputación de ellas como guerreras imbatibles y además es más para mostrar que Aspros siente curiosidad por ellas, en realidad él nunca las ha visto en persona y solo supone que deben ser bien poderosas).

A la vez quiero decir que incluso las cosas para Defteros puedan cambiar si diferentes circunstancias ocurren.

Ahora, sobre Tigre sin memoria… podría haber hecho que él nunca la perdiese.

Pero no había otra manera de introducirlo a Eleonora, debido a que si no fuese así y Tigre la enfrentase como Santo Dorado, entonces ellos nunca hubiesen podido conocerse el uno al otro en profundidad y Tigre hubiese destruido el orgullo de la Vanadis.

Y Tigre no hubiese conocido a las demás Vanadis como consecuencia, asique esa era la única manera razonable de que el hiciese un lazo con Elen… además ella me cae bien a fin de cuentas.

Pero aun así este periodo sin memorias terminara muy pronto (Quizás uno o dos capítulos ya que Aspros esta añadido a esa trama), asique Sagitario regresara de manera triunfante en yo diría uno o dos capitulos… y creo que ya se imaginan al pobre bastardo que tendrá que ser la victima del regreso de Sagitario.

Les daré una pista: Príncipe y Dragones.

 **IMPORTANTE:**

Una cosa más, como no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer la novela, me estoy basando en el Anime y el Manga de Vanadis, quizás más tarde me base un poco mas en la novela, pero eso será cuando tenga tiempo libre…

Por favor dejen reveiws ya que la cosa se pone interesante y tengo grandes planes para este fic.

:::::::::::::

Respues a los Reviews del cap anterior:

-Roy4: Lo de la perdida de memoria era la única manera razonable de hacer esta trama posible.

Hmm… Shion no estaría mal y a decir verdad el tiene potencial en la historia.

-ANOMIMO: Si, a mi tampoco me parecio lo ideal… pero no habia de otra y cualquier otra cosa hubiese sido ilogica.

Hmmm… Aldebaran podría causari situaciones divertidas ciertamente…

-deathmask83: Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza entonces… además si el fuese con todo contra Elen, entonces no habría mucho romance entre los dos.

-The Demon Forgotten: Espero entonces que la espera de este cap no haya sido demasiada y que haya podido cumplir tus expectativas.

Te aseguro que las Vanadis tendrán variadas reacciones debido al gran poder de Tigre.

Si, decidir al acompañante será todo un reto…

Bueno, para los dragones tengo una idea bien especial preparada.

-Toa Solaric: Bueno a Tigre le debería ir bien a partir de ahora…

-diego muoz agama: Bueno, el Cosmos esta dormido para Tigre, no desaparecido solo debe recobrar sus memorias. Ademas Youma era alguien ideal para ese rol.

Gracias por lo demás.

-Guest: Pues deberías ver Vanadis, es una gran y epica serie, en serio necesita mas aprecio.

Bueno, tienes ciertos puntos sobre esos tres Santos, asique lo considerare al momento de escoger.

Sobre Aldebaran… como la guerra todavía no empieza, el puede dejar el Santuario. Pero creo igual que Shion queda bien por un tema (Tigre: Arco y Flecha, El Cid: Espada y Shion: Artesano/Reparador de Armas), pero aun asi todavía no es definitivo.

-Element-OverLord: Bueno Youma es el personaje ideal para la perdida de memoria. Y parece que Shion esta obteniendo buenos resultados…

-ZeroDragon: Lo pensare.

-Diego: Pues aquí esta.

-Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades: Ciertamente mi querido amigo :3

Bueno uno no se gana el derecho a Santo Dorado solo confiando en su puntería, obviamente el puede pelear con su cuerpo XD.

Si no lo limitamos entonces el destruiría el orgullo de las Vanadis XD

Bueno, la reacción del Santuario no fue tan grande ya que Aspros se robo el tiempo de cámara XD

-leknyn: Gracias por el apresio, Y como he dicho no hay mejor que Youma para este tipo de trabajos, bueno se viene pronto eso con Eleonora.

-mileto1: Pues el sique daría momentos divertidos el Manigoldo.

Habra que ver entonces.


End file.
